Catch me if I fall
by writernebie
Summary: Sinu is Prince Zuko's betrothed..only she runs away. She runs into Aang, Katara, and Sokka and decides to follow them. Only the fire nation is on her trail. Sokka finally finds someone who understands him...how can he feel this...
1. Chappie 1 Sinu

My first one so don't yell at me!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was walking down the road. She wore only red and a vail over her head. She could not be seen. Her name was Sinu. She had begged her family not to let her do this but there was no choice. Sinu was betrothed to Prince Zuko. That she knew all to well. She had never met the Prince and never really wanted to. It was something she never thought about.

When she did meet him of course they would be wed the next week. His father thought he needed a suitable wife. Apparently she was suitable. Sinu kicked a rock. She did not like this. It made her feel like the rock she kicked. Being tossed around and kicked into the dirt. It was like she was an object they could just move around to their liking.

She looked up and saw the giant palace. There. That was where she had to go. There she would meet the prince and everyone else. There her life would change forever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where's the map?"

"I thought you had it,"

"But I thought Katara had it,"

"No I'm sure I gave it to Aang,"

Sokka groaned. 

"So here we are in the middle of nowhere," he complained.

"Come on Sokka it'll be fun," Aang said happily. " Come on Appa Yip yip!"

"Really Sokka lighten up," Katara said.

He leaned back on the saddle. Appa flew higher and higher. They were nearing the fire castle. Sadly it was on the way to the North Pole. This was a time they had to be extra careful. After a moment or two Appa yawned.

"Oh...Appa's tired," Aang said suddently.

"Well we can't land here it's crawling with fire nation soliders," Katara said.

"Don't worry Katara there's a small deserted forest over there. No one will see us," Aang assured her.

Katara nodded seeing how Appa started to close his eyes then open them quickly. Sokka groaned again.

"Just land and hurry." he said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't know how we are supposed to find the avatar. He could be anywhere by now," Prince Zuko said slamming his fist down on the table.

"Um..Prince Zuko," said a voice.

"What?" he snapped at the guard.

The guard moved aside to reveal the girl. Sinu stood there. Now she felt like an actioned off item. Prince Zuko gaped at her beauty. Her deep black eyes looked at him.

"Who are you?" Prince Zuko asked.

He quickly looked her over. She was tall yet not to tall. She wore a red and golden dress. Her hair was neatly braided and fell down her sholder. There was a vail over her face.

"I am Sinu of the fire nation. I am your betrothed," Sinu said simpley.

"Betrothed... This must be my father's doing," Prince Zuko grumbled.

"It is but I am sure after a while we could get to know each ot-"

He stormed past her knocking into her sholder. Sinu quietly groaned. She did not want to be stuck with that forever. Then she to walked to the main hallway. She walked past Prince Zuko who sat in a chair and past the guards.

"Where are you going?" Prince Zuko said," I demand to know!"

"Anywhere but here!" she yelled back at him.

He stood there in awe that she had just yelled at him. This made him...angry.

Sinu ran. She did not know where and did not really care. Her mind was begging for her to leave the castle and never return. That sounded good except the fact that they would come looking for her. She was to be princess. That's not really something you can run away from.

That is until she ran into the back of a bison. A very large bison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so if you give me a flame I give you a hug. That's how it goes. Well must be going. Please reveiw!

Emma


	2. Chappie 2 Fire Nation Girl

Hey everybody! I was considering deleting this story cause I had another idea but I changed my mind. You are all very lucky. See I didn't have any good ideas for this story but I have a few doors to choose from now. Oh my gosh hi Darkest Ace and MasterofFantasy! Oo and hello to you fightingcomet. Loving the pen name! Sorry bout spelling on Appa I still have to check that one.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka jumped up and Appa even looked around. Sinu sat quietly. Sokka was alone for now because Katara and Aang went out to serch for food. He was alone sitting around the fire poking it with a stick. But now he heard the small thump.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Sinu held her breath. She couldn't be found. Whoever this was might send her back to the castle. She looked up from behind the giant bison. Or at least she thought it was a bison. There was no one there. Just a fire and some packs. But she had heard someone shout...

Just then someone grabbed her from behind her back. They quickly had her hands tied before she could blink. Sinu stumbled forward and tripped on the tail of the bison. She lay there on her stomach. A boy. A boy stood infront of her. He leaned down and looked her in the face. He didn't look very happy.

"I demand you untie me!" Sinu exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" the boy said.

"Then I will have to force myself out!"

The rope on her hands slowly burned away. Sinu stood up and brushed herself off. Sokka gasped.

"Your'e a fire bender!" he exclaimed.

"So what?"

He positioned himself to fight.

"No boy I do not want to fight,"

"Then what are you doing? Are you a theif?"

"No I am not a theif..."

They both stood there standing their ground. Their eyes locked. It was a battle in itself. Finally Sinu spoke.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"No the others are out getting food,"

She nodded as if to say she had heard him.

"Are you alone?" Sokka asked her.

She looked up startled that he had spoken.

"Yes...yes I am,"

"It's not safe to be wandering around,"

"Do you think I need a man to protect me?"

"Well I did tie you down in less than three seconds,"

"You snuck up on me!"

"Please you could never have beaten me,"

She paused.

"Where did you learn how to do that anyway?" she asked.

"I learned on Kyoshi Island," he said.

"You've been to Kyoshi!"

"Yeah,"

"I wish I could go to Kyoshi,"

Sokka held out his hand.

"My name is Sokka," he said.

Sinu stared at his hand. She paused then held out her hand.

"I am...Kaori," she said finally.

"Nice to meet ya Kaori,"

He sat down by the fire. She sat across from him away from the fire. He kept his eyes on her though. Just to make sure. She was with the fire nation. For all he knew she could be a spy. But Kaori seemed harmless. Sinu took off her vail. It had been on this whole time. Sokka stared at her. She had deep round eyes. They were beautiful. Beautifuler than anything he had ever seen.

The wind blew. It was harsh and cold. Sinu shivered. She huddled up. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come sit near the fire?" he asked.

"I don't want to. I am just fine where I am,"

He rolled his eyes at her stubborness. She still sat there though. Finally it was dark. Aang and Katara would be back any minuete. They were taking their time because they were in the fire nation forest. But it was doutful anyone would be in this forest. Sokka stood up.

"Well I'm going to bed," he said.

Sinu looked away. She frowned. Sokka picked up something from the bag and walked over to her. He dropped a blanket in her lap. Then he climbed up Appa's back and laid down in the saddle. Sinu blinked. He had just given her a blanket. But why? She unfolded it and spread it around her. He had just given her a blanket...and it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To let you all know just in case Sinu lied about her name. Okay well must be going!

Emma


	3. Chappie 3 Almost a kiss

Okay updating now!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu groaned. She turned over. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the morning sun. Expecting to be in her own bed at her own home she stood up and stretched. Then she reilized she was in the middle of a forest. She screamed only to have her mouth covered by Sokka.

"What do you think your doing? Do you want to lead the fire nation here?" he asked letting go of her mouth when she stopped screaming.

"Look I'm sorry I just forgot where I was for a moment," Sinu said.

"Sounds like you Sokka," said a voice.

Sinu looked up. There was a girl putting away blankets.

"Hi I'm Katara," the girl said.

"Oh I'm...uh...Kaori," Sinu finally said having to remember the name she used.

"Nice to meet you," Katara said happily.

"Aang where's our food?" Sokka asked holding his stomach.

"All I could find was nuts but I know that's okay cause you like nuts," Aang said popping out from behind Appa.

Aang looked over and saw Sinu.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kaori," Sinu said.

"Oh well I'm Aang. Are you going to be traveling with us Kaori?" Aang asked her.

"I don't know..."

"We're going to the North Pole so I can pratice water bending and Aang can learn it," Katara said.

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

A nut hit her sholder. Sinu looked around. Sokka was smirking.

"Why don't you come. It'll be fun," he said.

He tossed a nut up and down. Sinu smirked.

"Fine I'll go but not because any of you told me to,"

They planned to leave at night so no one would see them. Sinu or Kaori as they called her wandered off a little ways into the forest. She picked up a bended stick. Quickly she used a vine she found and attatched it to the stick making a bow. Sinu picked up a sharp smaller stick. She put it in the bow and arrow and aimed for a tree. She pulled the string back and...

"What are you doing?" a voice asked her.

Sinu shreiked and jumped. The arrow went flying into the air. Behind her Sokka laughed.

"Don't do that!" Sinu exclaimed.

"It was funny though!"

"Well not to me,"

She picked up another sharp stick and aimed. The arrow missed by a long shot. Sokka groaned.

"Your doing it all wrong," he said.

"I am not,"

"Then why are you missing?"

"Cause I am trying to act bad to make you feel better,"

"Here let me show you,"

"I don't need your help,"

"Sure you do,"

He walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Okay now take your stance," he said.

She took her stance and he laughed. She put the bow down to her side and glared at him.

"Are you just going to laugh at me!"

"No sorry take your stance and I promise I won't laugh,"

She took her stance once more.

"Your elbow is way to high," he placed his hand on her sholder and the other hand on the bow. "Now just like this and...release the arrow!"

She released. The arrow still missed because she tripped. She fell right into Sokka. His hands fell around her waist when she fell. Her hands on his sholders. Their eyes stared into one another and she could feel his breath amongst the cold air. The leaned forward. Closer...and closer. There was a rustle. Sinu jumped out of Sokka's arms and Sokka just the same. There were voices.

"_This way! I think I see footprints!" _

Sinu gasped. They were looking for her. She grabbed Sokka's hand. He blushed but she pulled him back towards Appa.

"Kaori what are you doing?" he asked.

"Fire Nation they're back there we have to go!"

They ran back towards Appa. A fire nation solider jumped out infront of them. He grabbed Sinu's sholders.

"I got you now!" he said.

"Hey let go of her!" Sokka exclaimed.

He hit the guy in the side. The solider fell down clutching his side and Sokka grabbed Sinu's hand. They ran to Appa out of breath.

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked.

"Were you kissing?" Aang said mockingly.

Sinu and Sokka didn't even blush.

"Fire Nation!" Sinu said.

"Back there!" Sokka finished.

"What? Aang grab the bags we have to go!" Katara said.

"Aw man I was just starting to like it here," Aang complained.

Soon though they were on Appa and took off. Sinu sat in the corner by herself. She looked back towards the castle and forest. That's it. There's no going back now. She could still hear their voices in the forest. Apparently one of the soliders wasen't to bright because he said something about seeing a flying horse... Sinu sighed. Sokka came over and sat next to her.

"Hey...are you okay?" he asked.

Sinu wiped her eyes free of any tears. She smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm great," she said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir we heard voices in the forest. There was also a flying...bison," a solider said.

"The avatar... most likely Princess Sinu fell amongst them," Zuko said.

"If we find the girl what do we do?" the solider asked.

"Bring her back. My father still wants me to marry her. If it will bring honor to my family I will marry her. The avatar most likely kidnapped her,"

"Yes sir,"

The solider walked out of the room. Zuko sat there remembering the princess. She was beautiful. But she had talked back to him. But he knew that she would be his no matter what.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay not much time like I never do so see ya all later and please reveiw!

Emma


	4. Chappie 4 An unsure event

Okay, for all you fans of this story, well then, you are very lucky. I have decided to finish all my stories and next up on the list...THIS ONE. Catch me if I fall is right now. So, here I am. This story is at the begaining still so it will take about maybe four weeks to three weeks to finish. I can only type on Mondays and Tuesdays and possibly Fridays. And at that, I only have 40 minutes to type which is about one chappie a day.

So WHAT AM I WASTING PRECIOUS TIME FOR?

Love ya all!

xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously..._

"Your elbow is way to high," he placed his hand on her sholder and the other hand on the bow. "Now just like this and...release the arrow!"

She released. The arrow still missed because she tripped. She fell right into Sokka. His hands fell around her waist when she fell. Her hands on his sholders. Their eyes stared into one another and she could feel his breath amongst the cold air. The leaned forward. Closer...and closer. There was a rustle. Sinu jumped out of Sokka's arms and Sokka just the same. There were voices.

"_This way! I think I see footprints!" _

Sinu gasped. They were looking for her. She grabbed Sokka's hand. He blushed but she pulled him back towards Appa.

"Kaori what are you doing?" he asked.

"Fire Nation they're back there we have to go!"

Present...

Katara and Aang both giggled feverishly. Aang, taking a cream made from coconuts, drew a mustash on Sokka's face. Sinu had her head draped on his shoulder. Sokka's nose twitched, but he didn't wake up.

Aang laughed harder. "Shhh," Katara said trying to hold in a laugh herself. Sokka's eyes opened slowly. He glanced down and let out a shreik.

"I'm gonna get you Aang!" he exclaimed. Aang laughed and doged Sokka's attempt to tackle him. Sokka angrily wiped the cream off of his face. Sinu sat up, her eyes half open. For a second, she didn't remember what had happened. Then it all came back... She ran away from the prince of the Fire Nation... She met the avatar... She met Sokka and his sister, Katara... She was running away with them... The Fire Nation was after her...

Sokka, who had noticed she was awake, came back over to sit next to her. "We'll be landing soon," he said softly. He had seen her tears in the middle of the night when she thought no one was watching. He had heard her softly cry. He had wanted to hold her, to make sure she felt safe, to keep her safe for that matter, but he didn't know if that would be appropriate. He didn't know if she would like that.

Sinu nodded and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He had no idea who she really was. The danger she put them all in... But she had to get away, she couldn't take that...prince...any longer. 

Her eyes jerked open as Appa made a swift turn. They were landing. Without meaning to, her hand flew out and grabbed onto Sokka's. He stared at her, a slight blush creeping up on his face, but she didn't notice. Sinu was to busy trying not to fly off the flying bison.

Appa landed with a _thump_. Aang flew off and Katara jumped off. Sokka followed Katara but Sinu hesitated. She had never climbed off of a bison before...let alone one that could fly... Sokka grinned and held out his hand.

"Want some help?" he asked nicely.

Sinu glared at him and frowned. "I can do it myself, thank you very much,"

She grabbed onto the edge of Appa and put a foot on his side. Carefually, she grabbed onto a piece of fur and took another step down. She did this all very clumsily. On her last grab though, the fur slipped through her hands and she fell. Sokka grabbed her by the waist just before she hit the ground. Her face beat red, Sinu brushed him away. "I said I had it," she said, feeling rather embarassed.

Sokka just laughed.

They approached the small town making there way cautiously. Who knows who could be here... But instead of getting a horrible welcome, a man stepped out and raised his arms. "Praise be!" he exclaimed. "The avatar has arrived! We have been waiting a very long time for you,"

Aang smiled and motioned for the others to follow him. They all made their way into the town. It was small, with houses lined up in rows. Quaint...but cozy. A nice look to it. People rushed out of their houses and whispered amongst themselves. There could only be about 30 people in all here.

"We offer our services to you, avatar and friends. Please, our homes are your homes," the man said, his voice loud and echoing.

"I like what this guy is saying," Sokka muttered to Sinu. Sinu laughed quietly to herself. She had been to small towns like this. People had always treated her like royalty though, it was awful. They bowed and never spoke. They didn't feel like they were allowed. She had always wanted to tell them that they could speak to her. They could be in her prescence. It wasn't fair...to always be so alone...

The villagers were nice. They offered them a feast that evidently had been waiting a very long time for them. The arrival had been looked forward to. There was dancing and music played. A story teller even told the children about the past lives of the avatar. It was so fun, Sinu almost forgot who she really was.

That night, Sinu crept out of the girl's bunk room. She stood outside letting the air brush it's cool fingers through her hair. If only she could stay here...but if she stayed, it would all be burned. That couldn't happen. But this life, this peasant life, was what she wanted. Not some royal life... There was a noise beside her. For a second, her mind jumped to the Fire Nation. They had found her and were taking her back. But it wasn't the Fire Nation. It was Sokka. He smiled at her and leaned against a pole that stood beside him.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked slyly, cocking one eyebrow.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," Sinu replied.

"Just getting some air," Sokka replied.

Sinu nodded her head. "Same here. Air is nice,"

They stood there for a moment, breathing in the silence. It was akward. Sokka scratched the back of his head and frowned slightly. "Well... I guess I'm gonna get back inside now," he said unsurely.

He turned and began to walk away. Sinu felt her chest tighten. "Sokka, wait," she exclaimed walking towards him.

What happened next she just couldn't explain. One second, she was walking towards him, telling him to stop. The next...he had turned around with a puzzeled expression on his face. Then, she was in his arms, his lips on hers. She could feel his breath in the wind. She could feel the strength of his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands draped themselves around the nape of his neck. It was like a dream. She never wanted to wake up. She wanted to stay standing still.

But then...the dream was over. Her eyes opened as she reilized the reality of everything. With much horror to herself, she pushed Sokka away with a slight smile. He stood there, unsure of what had just happened. That's the same way she felt.

"Good night Sokka," she said quietly, before turning and going back inside.

"Night'," Sokka said softly when she was gone.

xXxXxXxXxX

NEXT CHAPPIE COMES UP ON FRIDAY.

DO NOT REPLY TO THIS STORY UNTIL IT IS OVER. NO REPLYING PLEASE.

Thank you.

-Emma


	5. Chappie 5 Doing the wash

Thank you all for not reviewing. No, seriously, thank you all. Though, it makes me wonder if anyone is reading this...lol. Kinda a win lose thing. But alas, I shall persist and keep on writing. EVEN IF NO ONE IS READING, I SHALL PREVAIL!

So allow me to get back to the story.

Here I go!

xXxXxXXxXxXx

Previously...

What happened next she just couldn't explain. One second, she was walking towards him, telling him to stop. The next...he had turned around with a puzzeled expression on his face. Then, she was in his arms, his lips on hers. She could feel his breath in the wind. She could feel the strength of his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands draped themselves around the nape of his neck. It was like a dream. She never wanted to wake up. She wanted to stay standing still.

But then...the dream was over. Her eyes opened as she reilized the reality of everything. With much horror to herself, she pushed Sokka away with a slight smile. He stood there, unsure of what had just happened. That's the same way she felt.

"Good night Sokka," she said quietly, before turning and going back inside.

"Night'," Sokka said softly when she was gone.

Present...

The next day was a sunny one, with only a few clouds. It was that fairy-tale perfect day. Sun shining...birds singing...wonderful... Aang was off with some people of the village, discussing with them about avatar buisness and what he can do to help them. Katara was buying fruits and vegtables from the market. She insisted on paying for the food, as the villengers wanted to give it to them. It wouldn't be right, she had said. Sokka was loading up Appa with their sleeping bags and belongings. They hadn't meant to spent so much time in this place. The more time they spent in one area, the closer the Fire Nation got to them. Sinu was doing some wash. They didn't actually need anything washed, but some of the villengers did. She felt useless...Katara, Aang, and Sokka all had something to do. She wanted to help out. Besides, she had never done the wash before; it sounded fun.

But it wasn't... Sinu soon found that out after the first five minutes of work. She took the dress out of the water and stared at it. 

"Come out stain, I order you to," she commanded the dress. Unfortunately, the stain did not move. But she did hear laughing coming closer. Startled, she turned around and glared at the newcomer. It was Sokka.

"Well, now this is a first. You, doing laundry," he laughed.

Sinu stuck up her nose at him. "Hey, I've done laundry before." she protested.

"Yeah, right, and I've seen a flying cow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just don't seem like the type of girl that does laundry,"

He came over and sat next to her. Sinu resumed putting the dress into the pond and taking it out, scrubbing the stain hard. They were quiet for a moment, thinking about the night before. How it felt... How it was... But, Sinu made no move to repeat it and Sokka was to much like a gentlemen to force a kiss on her.

"So, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Sinu said after a moment.

Sokka stared at her. What kind of girl was she? Certainly not the type that would be traveling with them. She was far to beautiful and wise... Not to mention stubborn. Her black hair moved along in the wind. Truth be told, he had no idea what kind of girl she was. He knew she could fire bend. He had seen her. She could be an outlaw, or a theif. She could be an assasin, who knows? But what kind of girl was she...

"I think you're someone who wants to be free," Sokka said finally, his voice softer.

Sinu paused and turned to look at him. "Wants...to be...free?" she said slowly, questionally.

Sokka nodded. Sinu smiled and looked back at the wash. "You have no idea," she whispered. Sokka was about to ask what she was talking about, when she put a hand on his shoulder. For a second, he thought she was going to kiss him again. He woudn't protest. Instead, she grinned and pushed him backwards. Right...into...the water...

"Hey! What gives?" Sokka exclaimed, after his head had popped up from the surface of the water. Sinu was laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" she shouted happily. Then she mimicked his face, though, it looked nothing like what it had.

"Yeah, well, you can join me!"

He grabbed her arm and pulle her in. Sinu stood with the water up to her waist. Her clothes were soaked, as that's what falling in water usually does to them.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed. She was smiling though. They sat there for a moment, the silence prolonging. Then, he moved closer to her, reaching out his hand and putting it on her cheek. Sinu thought she would melt with his touch, but instead she pushed away. She had to. There was no other choice.

"Sokka..."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault,"

"No..it's mine to. Listen, last night..."

"You don't have to say anything,"

"No, I do. Listen to me, last night was great. You are amazing Sokka and I don't regret kissing you, it's just... I would rather that we didn't. It would make things less complicated."

He nodded slowly, not understanding her meaning, but accepting it all the same. Sinu gave him one last smile then stood up and got out of the pond. The laundry was soaked from their splashes.

There was a rustle in the trees around them and Aang's head apeared.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "There you are! The Fire Nation's here!"

Sinu's eyes widened in shock. Sokka rushed out of the water and followed where Aang had dissipeared to. Sinu followed, though slightly slower.

Where there's the Fire Nation...

There's always a prince...

xXxXxXxXxXx

OH MAN, CLOSE CALL. I just saw my mom. She can't know that I'm on here... That's why I asked you guys not to reply. My mom finds out and I'm not allowed to type. So, the less email I've got, the better it is for everybody. Thanks again! I'll update Monday or Tuesday.

-Emma


	6. Chappie 6 Savior

Alrighty, since I have one reviewer I am going to reply to them! Yay!

To LILY: Ello' there. Lol, my spelling is pretty terrible, but ya got to admit...it's not as bad as others. I mean, I write on WordPad so spellcheck is pretty much out. I also write the chappies in at least 12-20 minutes. There's not a whole lot of time to check over it when the second period bell is ringing! Lol. I'm sorry if the spelling mistakes upset you so much, but do you or do you not like the story? Also, please do me a favor and do not review this story until it is over. Comment on all the spelling and grammer errors when it is done but please, not while it's going on. I don't mean this in a rude way, I just can't have people reviewing. :)

NOW! ONTO THE STORY!

No past and present thing in this one...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu followed behind Sokka and Aang until she saw Appa up ahead. The sight around Appa, though...it was horrible. Houses were on fire...the trees were burning to the ground. People were running around in a frenzy trying to figure out how to save their prized posessions from the tragedy of the flames. Fire nation soliders had people on the ground, hurting them...making them cry out. Sinu's eyes burned with tears. Is this what the Fire Nation did? She had never really seen it... As a princess, she was told to wait patiently in the palace until the warriors returned home. That was all. She never was allowed to hear the plans or see the fighting. She was a princess so it wasn't allowed. Not to mention, she was to be wed at that time, so it most definately wasn't allowed.

"Aang, we have to get out of here!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm not going to leave these people!" Aang yelled, taking out his glider. He was up in the air in a matter of seconds. Sokka pulled out his own choice of weapon and Katara began helping some women that were putting out a fire on a shrine. There was a face though, that stood out to Sinu...A face she hadn't wanted to see for a very long time... A face that reminded her that she didn't truely belong with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. A face that belonged to the prince of the Fire Nation. He stared at her for a second, as if not recognizing her, then suddenly it hit him. Zuko began to walk towards her. Sinu took a step back. He was going to ruin everything! Her freedom, her chance, her life!

"You can't run forever, girl," he said over the noise. Sinu began to run to the side but a solider caught her arm. She let out a yell and struggled against the soliders grip. It was tight, though, and she couldn't get free.

"Let her go!"

Something hit the solider on the back of the head and he fell down; releasing Sinu's arm. Zuko turned around swiftly, and a bit annoyed, to face Sokka. Sokka stood there, his confidence shining. Almost at once, Zuko outstretched his hand and sent a thin wave of fire towards Sokka. Sokka quickly ducked and sent a kick towards the fire prince's head. Zuko ducked and sent a punch towards the back of Sokka's neck. It hit Sokka and he fell down with an _oof. _

"No!" Sinu yelled. She ran forward and grabbed Sokka, putting his arm around her neck. Aang rushed forward, most of the men down on the ground.

"We've got to go now," Aang exclaimed.

He jumped into the sky and landed 10 feet away on Appa's back. Katara had made her way over there and was already climbing on. Sinu dragged Sokka there, and with some help from Katara, pulled him up onto Appa's back. With a yip yip, they were airborn. Sinu watched as the smoke dissipeared as they got farther away... That wasn't right...that torture that the Fire Nation did to people... Surely they couldn't enjoy it...

Sokka groaned as Katara placed the water over his neck. With a glow, it was healed. Sinu looked at Katara, obviously startled.

"That's amazing," she said quickly.

Katara shrugged. "Just a little water-bending trick I learned."

"Wish I could learn it," Sinu said with a laugh. She took one of the blankets and rolled it up to make a small pillow. Gently, she placed it underneath Sokka's head. Without meaning to, she took a finger and traced the outline of the side of his face. He muttered something and turned on his side. Sinu smiled.

He saved her life. Maybe it didn't mean that much, maybe he didn't actually _save_ it, but he still stopped Zuko from taking her. Taking her back to that hellhole. She needed to thank him.

Sokka let out a snore.

Maybe she'd thank him later...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the short chappie. Not a lot of time everybody! Remember, don't review please if you want the story finished!

-Emma


	7. Chappie 7 Thoughts

Okay, so onward with the story, eh? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Bit of a brain freeze... Anybody seen the movie HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE? It's great. Totally recommend it.

Anyway...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu's eyes fluttered open. It was dark outside. Appa was soaring silently across the sky. Aang was asleep, his hands still grasped around the reins. Katara was huddled up in her sleeping bag in the corner. Sinu lifted her head up. She was next to Sokka who was sleeping like a rock. He hadn't really moved from his position earlier that day. Sinu had one hand thrown across his chest. Quietly, not wanting to wake anyone, she sat up and stared across the sky. The stars shown brightly, lighting the way for them. She was absolutely positive that Appa enjoyed this. The silence...the peace... Who could not enjoy it? With tenderness in her eyes, Sinu glanced down at Sokka. She had never really felt this way before. The actual feeling of wanting a man to protect her. To keep her safe... To wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be alright. Sokka could do that...she liked him. She liked him a lot.

She sighed softly. She couldn't like him. It was completely forbidden. She was a Fire Nation princess. Sure, they didn't know that... They thought she was just a runaway fire bender. Not royalty... Not being hunted down by the Prince of all Fire... She reached out a hand and stroked it across the side of Sokka's face. She was lying to him...she didn't want to, but she didn't really have a choice. It felt so good to be free. So good to finally walk on the ground and not have to worry about people bowing at her or saying things that weren't true. Was it wrong for wanting that?

But most importantly...would he still like her if he knew the truth? Would he feel the same way? Sinu bent down slowly, and placed a kiss on his lips. He let out a mumble and turned his head to the side.

"Kaori..." he muttered incoherently.

Sinu stared at him with shock and suprise. Yes...that was her name now... That was who he thought she was... But that wasn't who she was... She was Sinu, Princess of the Fire. She wasn't Kaori...no matter how much she wanted to be.

As much as she knew she shouldn't, Sinu put herself back in the position she was in before she had woken up. She draped one arm across his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt good...she wanted to stay like this forever...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Up and at 'em" Aang called. Katara let out an annoyed groan and sat up in the sleeping bag, putting her hair back into it's usual braid. Sinu opened her eyes, exasperated with the need for sleep. Sokka let out a groan and sat up, his hand instantly going to his head.

"Ow! I feel like I got hit with a rock," he exclaimed.

"Actually.." Sinu said, sitting up herself. "...it was a fist."

"Ooh, when I get my hands on that Zuko-"

"We know. You'll beat him to a pulp. That's yet to be seen though," Katara laughed.

"Hey! He caught me off guard. Next time, I'll be ready!"

They laughed for a moment, except Sokka who pouted with annoyance. "Alright everybody, we have to land now. Appa's been flying all night and he's tired. He needs a rest," Aang said, looking back at them all.

"Aang, we're close to a Fire Nation city...are you sure that's safe?" Katara asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah, we'll just hide in the trees."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Katara, don't worry so much. Appa needs a break. He can't fly forever."

"Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you."

Aang nodded and manuvered Appa to the ground below. The city was not to far off. Sinu looked at it with worry. The city was to close for comfort. There was no doubt that the Prince of the Fire Nation would be there. Hopefully, he wouldn't know where to look for them. Appa landed on the ground with an _oomph_ and they all scrambeled out, checking out the surroundings and making sure no one was out wandering. The worse thing possible would be to be spotted. Sinu leaned against a tree, listening to Aang and Katara chatter about what they would do when they reached the Northern Water Tribe. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back agaisnst the trunk. There was a hand on her shoulder that brought her back to reality.

"Hey...you okay?" said the voice.

Sinu glanced to her side and saw Sokka standing there, his eyes full of assurance. She nodded and gave him a smile to ease his worry. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Sokka nodded, knowing obviously how this felt. Sinu glanced back over at Aang. "He's going to be great..." she muttered. "Yet he's so young... His whole life has been decided for him..."

"Yeah, but after he fulfills his destiny, he'll have a life to live. Besides, we're gonna kick the Fire Lord's butt."

"His destiny will never be over. He'll be the avatar for the rest of his life. There's no way to escape that."

"Yeah but, I don't think he really minds. Aang likes helping people. There's no way he'd give that up."

Sinu smiled and nodded in agreement. Running away from destiny... If only it was possible...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir,"

Zuko looked up from his room. The city had been most gracious as to give him and his uncle the best room and place they had. He put down his book and glared at the solider who had interupted him.

"What is it?" he snarled.

The solider made a half bow then spoke. "Some villengers are claiming that they saw a flying bison fall into the forest. I thought you should be informed."

Zuko stood up quickly, the book falling from his hands. "A bison? The avatar! He's here." he muttered to himself. He waved his arm at the solider, who bowed and left quickly. If the avatar was here...then that meant that she was here as well. Quickly, he walked out of his room and to his Uncle who was sipping a cup of tea.

"Uncle, prepare a troop. The avatar is close." He strode away to prepare his Fire Nation armor.

Uncle watched him leave then took another sip of tea. "That boy works to much..." he muttered to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXx

THANK YOU FOR NOT RESPONDNG. PLEASE DO NOT RESPOND.

-EMMA


	8. Chappie 8 Lost and Found

Okay, so, I am wondering if anyone reads this? I think there are people reading this...but oh well... If there's not and I'm just talking to myself...then it wouldn't be the first time. So anyway, thank you for not responding. I will fill you in on why. See, I'm not really allowed to be on this site. Buuuuut.. being the bad girl that I am, I get on it in school. So here I am. Now, if my mom knows that I'm on, then the stories get pulled. And I get in major trouble because for some reason, she has this belief that I'm reading porn. Why would I want to do that? I'm way to busy to do that! Anyway, if I get all those emails then she figures it out and I have to figure out some excuse. That's why I took off everyone of my favorite stories and authors off my list. I have favorites, just not there anymore.

Anyway, that's the story. So thank you again for not responding and please...still...do not respond.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince Zuko stood on the edge of the forest. He blinked once, breathing in the scent of the air. Uncle walked slowly up beside him and stood silent. This was it. They both knew it. One shot and that would be all they could get. Zuko's men lined up behind him in their orderly rows.

"I want this entire forest searched," Zuko ordered them. They nodded, understanding what they had to do. With a wave of his hand, Zuko sent them into the forest. They dissipeared silently.

"This is it Uncle," Zuko breathed. "This may be the last day we ever have to spend aboard that horrible ship,"

Uncle nodded. "Is it worth it though?"he asked carefully.

Zuko nodded. "More than anything."

Then, he stepped into the forest himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara rolled up the sleeping bag carefully, making sure that it fit just right. She tossed it to Aang who tossed it into where they sat on Appa. ((what is that thing called?)) She walked over to where they had made a fire, and began to smother it out.

She paused and looked up at Aang. "Hey, Aang,... can I ask you something?"

Aang glanced back at her, and continued putting their things away. "Sure, Katara. You can ask me anything."

Katara smiled and sat down on a log they had set up to sit on. "It's about Kaori..."

Aang hovered down and sat next to Katara, curiosity lacing the edges of his eyes. "What about her?" he asked.

Katara wrung her hands in her lap. "It's just...Aang, we don't know anything about her..."

"I know."

"I was just wondering... How do we know we can trust her?" Katara let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It felt good to say that. A weight had been lifted off her chest.

"I don't know, Katara. It's just one of those things we have to know. She hasn't led us wrong yet, so I don't know why we can't trust her."

"It's just, she can firebend. We know she can; Sokka told us the day we found her,"

"Not all firebenders are bad, Katara."

"I know..."

"Listen, everything is going to be fine. Kaori is a good person. She'd never lie to us,"

Katara smiled. Talking with Aang always made her feel better. He was alwaysso positive. She nodded and stood up, grabbing a pack that lay on the ground. "Thanks Aang, and you're right."

Aang smiled and flew back up onto Appa's back. "I know," he said simply.

Katara let out a small laugh and threw the bag to him. Aang caught it with ease. These living conditions had gotten easier. Traveling around the world...meeting people they never met before... It thrilled her. It made Katara feel like she had a real purpose in this world. She liked that feeling.

She was about to say something to Aang when something covered her head. Her hands flew up to her neck but something coiled itself around her waist. She let out a muffeled scream. Aang looked over quickly.

"Katara!" he exclaimed, jumping down. There was a shot though as a net wrapped itself around his body, causing him to fall to the ground. He struggeled to get free, but his arms were plastered to his side. Several Fire Nation soliders stood around them, hands ready to fire.

"This.." Aang muttered, spitting out a piece of dirt from his mouth. "...is not good,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka tossed a rock up and down and up and down... He caught it in the palm of his hand then tossed it again. Sinu sent him a look. "Do you mind? After about a billion times, that gets really annoying," she snapped.

"Well...someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," he scoffed.

"Yeah, right next to you," Sinu retorted.

Sokka's ears turned bright red and he focused much more intently on tossing the rock up and down. Sinu put the basket she was carrying down. She had volunteered to gather some fruit from the nearby trees. It was the least she could do. They didn't have time to stop by a store, that could be risky. The sooner they got out of the forest, the better. Sokka, who had been feeling so much better, had volunteered to go with her. In his words, it was 'to protect her from anyone in the woods with a crazed axe,'. Sinu didn't mind, though she knew she could take care of herself.

Placing one foot infront of the other, she climbed a tree and sat herself on a sturdy branch. She plucked the odd looking fruit off one at a time and dropped it into the basket. Sokka glanced up at her occasionally, laughing when a fruit missed the basket. This caused him to be hit in the head with a piece of fruit several times. Several...several...times.

Sinu wiped her hands off on her skirt and turned around to climb down. She put her feet in the same places that she put them in before. This time though, her foot slipped and the branch she had her foot on snapped. She tumbeled down but the edge of her skirt caught on a branch before she reached the ground. With a clear snap, Sinu fell to the ground. She could feel her face go beat red though. Her skirt was in the branch above her head.

"Are you okay?" Sokka said, jumping up.

Sinu picked up a fruit and threw it at him, causing him to duck. "Turn around, you pervert!" she exclaimed. Sokka, whose face could not be anymore red, turned around quickly. Sinu grabbed the skirt from the tree and placed it back around her waist. "Oh no..." she muttered to herself.

The skirt had been ripped at the side. She pulled a needle from her hair. She had several needles in her hair from when she had kept her hair up in a bun. The needles kept the bun in place. Taking the needle in one hand, Sinu grabbed the side of the skirt and held it together. She groaned and threw the needle on the ground. "Sokka," she said quickly. "Come here and help me with this,"

"Come over there?" he stammered. "Over by you?"

"Of course over by me! I need you to help me with this!"

"Yeah, sure,"

He picked the needle up from the ground and walked over to where Sinu stood. He grabbed the skirt where she held it and jammed the needle into the clump of skirt. Sinu winced from where the needle accidently poked her.

"Sorry," Sokka said softly. "Did I get you?"

"Just a little, but I'm okay," Sinu replied.

She paused and looked up at him, where he was looking down at her. Instead of backing away, he placed his hand on her hip and drew her closer to him. Sinu didn't complain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Sokka moved his free hand to the back of her body. Sinu took a deep breath and breathed him in. This...this right here was wonderful. To feel the warmth of his body against hers... It was like a story... A story that you never wanted to end. She could stay all night in his arms. She liked the way it felt with his lips running across her own.

There was a quiet sound of a scream that broke them apart. "That came from the direction Aang is in," Sinu stammered, her breath ragged.

"Katara," Sokka said quickly.

He grabbed Sinu's hand and they took off running.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah...how romantic...

-Emma


	9. Chappie 9 Who you are

Okay, so, here is the next chappie. Congradulations to all. Yeah, I think I spelled that wrong but I'm to darn lazy to go look it up.

YAY FOR LAZINESS! You all know what I'm talking about...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...(haven't seen one of these for a while...)

"That came from the direction Aang is in," Sinu stammered, her breath ragged.

"Katara," Sokka said quickly.

He grabbed Sinu's hand and they took off running.

Present...

Sokka and Sinu ran towards the point where they had all stopped to rest. All Sokka could think about was the fact that his sister had screamed. Whether it had been because of a spider or worse, he was going to find out. It was his job to protect her; to make sure she was alright in the end. If anything happened to her... Well...whoever hurt her would find that their punishment would be three times as worse as what they did to her. Sinu ran alogn side Sokka, clutching his hand tightly. Images flashed through her head. Maybe they were dead... Who knows. No, she told herself, Don't think like that...

They stopped when they got to the point. Sokka's eyes widened and Sinu let out a sharp gasp. Katara was tied to a tree, a rope around her mouth and eyes. Aang was in the net bag, his arms tied to his side and a rope in his mouth as well. Fire Nation soliders stood all around them, and who best to be in the center of them, but Prince Zuko. He smiled his sinister smile that Aang, Katara, and Sokka had grown so used to seeing. Sinu was getting pretty comtroble seeing it as well.

"Seems like I have the advantage here," Zuko said quietly.

"Let them go," Sokka said, taking a step forward. One of the guards pointed a sword in Katara's direction. Sokka took a step backwards and the guard eased up.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Zuko said, making Uncle glance at him nervously. When had Zuko become so...so...evil? "One wrong move and your sister gets her head cut off."

Sinu glanced from both of them. Sokka's hands clentched and Sinu could see the white of his knuckles showing through his skin. No... This was all her fault... Now, because of her, Zuko would have a bride and the avatar, or either one for his picking.

"Now..." Zuko said, continuing, "Give me the girl,"

Sokka blinked, rage filled his mind. He put a hand protectively infront of Sinu. "You can't have her," he said sternly. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Sinu could feel the tension in the air, the want for blood. This would not end well, she knew that already. With a quick move, she pushed away Sokka's hand and threw a string of fire towards Aang. The ropes burnt to ashes and he sprang up, sending a massive wave of air at the surrounding guards. They flew back, some flying into the trees that lined the area. Zuko let out a frusterated groan as Sokka slashed his machete at him. Sinu ran over to Katara and untied the ropes around her mouth and eyes. She ran around to the back of the tree and began working on the knots.

"We were ambushed!" Katara exclaimed.

"I know," Sinu said quickly. "It's alright though,"

Sokka pushed forward with more intensity than he had ever had before. How dare Zuko say he wanted Kaori! It was like he spoke of her like a piece of meat! Zuko was just an arrogant jerk who thought he could have everything in the world; including Kaori. But she would never love a guy like him! There was no way. Zuko dodged Sokka's attack and bent down, swinging his foot around to hit the back of Sokka's feet. Sokka jumped up in the air for a second, watching Zuko's foot slice the air beneath him. He landed on the ground at the same time Zuko sent a punch at his stomach. It hit and Sokka flew back a bit and hit a tree, his breath being knocked away.

Aang at the time, had his handful with the guards. Two guards ran at him at the same time and slashed their swords at him. Aang ducked and the guards ended up hitting the other's shoulder instead of Aang. Focusing, Aang took a deep breath and aimed at the guards, sending a ball of air that hit them all. It sent the guards flying into random areas in the forest. They wouldn't be back for a while. The guards that had managed to dodge, stood up.

"Stop!"

Sokka looked up. It was Zuko. He held Katara by the throat. His hand was pointed upward at her chin, threatening to take her life. Zuko grinned, he had them this time.

"Now...just give me the girl," He knew he couldn't get Aang. Months of trying to get the avatar had only given him months of humiliation. Taking a girl would be so much simpler.

"Katara," Sokka said softly.

She struggeled to get free from Zuko's grip but it was to strong. Nothing she did could help. "Just give me the girl and your sister lives." Zuko said harshly.

Sokka looked over at Sinu. Was she worth giving up? Of course; he already knew that answer. Katara was his sister. But wasn't there a way to save both of them? It didn't look like it at all.

"Why do you want her?" Sokka asked.

Sinu sent him a look. No, she thought to herself, Don't go digging where you should keep things buried... Zuko smiled. He was going to have fun with this...

"You mean you don't know?" he asked Sokka.

It was Sokka's turn to look confused. He glanced at Sinu before looking back at Zuko. "Know what?"

"Who she is,"

"She's a theif named Kaori, that's who she is!"

Zuko let out a menacing laugh that echoed amongst the trees. "A theif? No doubt about that. No, her name..." he looked over at Sinu who was staring at him in horror. Would he really do it? Yes. He would... "...is Sinu,"

"Sinu?" Sokka repeated. This time he looked over at Sinu instead.

Sinu averted his gaze. She couldn't look at him.

"Yes, Sinu. Or, I should say, Princess Sinu of a Fire Nation tribe who is soon to be my bride,"

Sokka took a step backwards, staring at her in shock.

"You're...bethrothed...to him?"

Sinu closed her eyes and bent her head downwards. It was time to tell. It was time to tell everything.

"Yes...it's true. My name is Princess Sinu," she looked up at Sokka. "And I am royalty in the Fire Nation."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I really hated writing this chappie. I love Zuko! He's my favorite character, and I hate making him all evil and stuff... Argh... Just to say, this story takes place obviously before they reached the North Pole and before Azula or Zula whatever.. was even there. So, yeah... This story was started last year... I just couldn't write it... BYE NOW BEFORE YOU ALL ATTACK ME!

-Emma


	10. Chappie 10 Take me away

Okay, so here I am once more. Sorry I haven't posted in a while... Thank you all for not responding and for that one person who has (thank you for the kind reviews) but I would appreciate it if you could wait till the end of the story. It makes things much less complicated; trust me :)

So, here I go!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...

Zuko let out a menacing laugh that echoed amongst the trees. "A theif? No doubt about that. No, her name..." he looked over at Sinu who was staring at him in horror. Would he really do it? Yes. He would... "...is Sinu,"

"Sinu?" Sokka repeated. This time he looked over at Sinu instead.

Sinu averted his gaze. She couldn't look at him.

"Yes, Sinu. Or, I should say, Princess Sinu of a Fire Nation tribe who is soon to be my bride,"

Sokka took a step backwards, staring at her in shock.

"You're...bethrothed...to him?"

Sinu closed her eyes and bent her head downwards. It was time to tell. It was time to tell everything.

"Yes...it's true. My name is Princess Sinu," she looked up at Sokka. "And I am royalty in the Fire Nation."

Present...

Sokka's breath staggered and he took an involuntary step backwards. Sinu looked away from him. His eyes...they were full of pain and confusion. Aang was staring at her with his eyes wide. Sinu felt her shoulders shake as the tears swelled up in her eyes. Sokka looked at her as if it was just a big lie. As if it was just something they were doing to fool him.

"Kaori...tell him who you are..." he said softly, his voice broken.

Sinu shook her head quickly, her hair flying out around her shoulders. "No, Sokka he's right! I am who he says," she muttered.

"No!" Sokka exclamed. "That's not true,"

"Yes it is!" Sinu yelled. "My name is not Kaori, I am not a theif, and I am not just a poor innocent Fire Nation girl!"

She lowered her voice though and tried to calm her breathing. She didn't like Sokka's expression... It was all starting to sink in. All she wanted right now was to go over to him and wrap her arms around his waist. For him to pull her into his safe grip...keep her there forever...make everything all better...

But that wasn't possible. Sokka took another step backwards, but this time of his own free will. "I can't...I won't..." he stammered.

"Please, Sokka," Sinu begged. "Please, believe me when I say that the feelings I felt towards you were real!"

"You lied to me..."

"I didn't want to!"

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Her voice was strained now, coming out broken and pleading. "Please, Sokka!"

She went over to him and tried to take his hand but he merely pushed her away. "You're on his side!" he said, glancing at Prince Zuko, who was looking very smug. "You were with him all along,"

"No!" Sinu said loudly. "No, Sokka don't believe that!"

"Sorry to break up this moment," Zuko said harshly, yet at the same time happily. "-but I'm in a hurry." He threw Katara on the ground and the guards that were still able to stand grabbed Sinu by the arms. She struggeled to get out of their grips, but couldn't. She wasn't strong enough.

"Sokka!" she cried, "Sokka, don't let him take me away! Please,"

He stared at her, malice in his eyes, and went over to Katara, pulling her up gently. "Please..." Sinu said more quietly this time, her voice desperate.

Zuko just snickered and turned to leave. The guards followed his lead and Sinu let out a yell. She struggeled harder and turned her head to look at them.

"Please!" she yelled at them. "Please, don't let them take me!"

But Sokka had already turned around, making his way to find Appa. Aang and Katara watched him go. This wasn't their place to interfer... Sinu was a threat... A Fire Nation royalty... How could they trust her? Slowly, they followed Sokka's lead, and left with him. Sinu watched them go, the hope falling from her eyes. She let out an enraged yell and struggeled against the grip of the guards. This couldn't be happening! This shouldn't be happening! She wanted to be free, and she had been. But now... Now things were going straight back to the way they were.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu didn't look up when there was a knock on the door. She just sat there on the small cot that had a Fire Nation symbol on it. Slowly, the door creaked open. Sinu let out an angry roar like cry and shot a short stream of fire at the newcomer. He ducked and let out a deep laugh. It was Uncle; Sinu recognized him as General Iroh, old and retired. She turned her head back to the wall, not wanting to look at anyone. She room bobbed and swayed as the ship went over waves.

"I brought you some tea," Uncle said softly.

Sinu didn't respond. She didn't want to and didn't have to. Uncle walked over to a small table and sat the tray down. The tea josteled inside the cups but it didn't spill. Then, Uncle sat himself down into a chair and took one of the cups.

"It's no use starving yourself. My nephew wants to go home so badly, that he'll shove the food right down your throat," Uncle said honestly. He took a sip of tea and grimaced. "It's very hot.." he muttered to himself, placing the cup down.

Sinu, with as much control that she had, walked over to the table and sat down. She picked up a cup and sipped it, grimacing herself as it burned her tounge.

"There now, that's not so bad," Uncle said with a smile.

"For my sake, I hope it's poisoned," Sinu muttered.

"No, my nephew would not poison you. He needs you alive so that he can return to his throne."

"He can't honestly believe that all his problems will be gone once he marries me,"

"He believes a lot of things..."

Sinu took another sip of the tea. It was cooler now, and sweet to the taste.

"He's a really nice guy though," Uncle said, emphasizing the wood nice. "I mean, he's a little rough around the edges but a really nice guy,"

Sinu let out a quiet laugh. "Sure, nice,"

"You are a princess, dear girl, and it is your duty to marry a prince... Why are you so uneager to fulfill your destiny?" Uncle asked, taking a sip of his tea; pleased to find that his too had cooled.

Sinu was quiet, her mind wandering. Uncle thought for a moment then spoke.

"Could it be that your heart belongs to someone else?"

"It's to late...he already gave it back to me."

"And..."

"I don't want it,"

"It was that boy, wasn't it? The one you were yelling at?"

Sinu nodded slowly. Sokka... She missed him... But he would never want to see her again. Maybe that was for the better.

"You cannot run away from duty, Princess Sinu. No matter how hard you run," Uncle said. His own fist clenched at his lie. He didn' like telling lies to this girl, but Zuko wanted to get home. His first duty was to the Fire Lord, then to his nephew. This girl would have to come after that.

Uncle stood up and gave her a reassuring smile. "It will all be alright. Prince Zuko really is a charming fellow,"

Sinu watched the door close behind him before she swiped the tea off the table, her anger rising. A charming fellow? Sure, a charming fellow would lock a girl in a room and tell her she couldn't leave. A charming fellow would take away all her hopes and dreams... The cups broke as they hit the ground and Sinu kicked the table. She could feel the tears mustering up in her eyes and she threw herself on the bed and wept.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Uncle, we only have two more days, then we reach the shores of the Fire Nation capital," Zuko said. He couldn't help but not hide his eagerness. Home... It sounded so good... He wanted to be home again. Things would return to normal.

Uncle stood beside him, watching the oceans roll and go by. He nodded his head in agreement but his mind was elsewhere.

"Prince Zuko, I have an idea," he said suddenly, as if he had just come up with the idea. He had been thinking about it ever since his chat with Sinu.

"What's that?" Zuko said turning to face his Uncle.

"Why don't you unlock the princess's door? Let her roam around a bit. After all, when you're married to her, do you expect to keep her locked up?" Uncle asked.

"Absolutely not! I will not unlock that door! She could escape,"

"She won't Zuko, we're in the middle of the ocean,"

"I can't take any chances,"

"Prince Zuko, where does she have to go?"

Zuko was caught on this one. She had gotten into a fight with that other guy... She didn't have anywhere to go at all. He set his jaw and turned away from his Uncle, heading in the direction of Sinu's room. "Fine, but at any sign of rebellion, she goes back in,"

Uncle smiled, secretly pleased with himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu hugged her pillow closer to her body, taking in the warmth of the covers. She was so cold... This whole room was cold... And it was confined, so very confined. Sometimes it felt like she couldn't breathe. All of a sudden the door flew open and Sinu sat up, startled.

"I'm unlocking your door," Prince Zuko said harshly. "But don't try to escape,"

Sinu glared at him, wondering what his intentions were. Prince Zuko gladly returned the glare, though his was more stern than anything. After a moment, he looked away form her and let out a frusterated groan. "You're free to come out now," he said quickly. 

"I will come out when I want to!" Sinu exclaimed.

She picked up the pillow and threw it at Zuko, which he burnt to a crisp. Sinu let out an angry yell and stood up, throwing a fireball at his face. Zuko quickly averted it just as Sinu threw a punch to his stomach, her fist laced in fire. Zuko blocked her hand and swung his leg around to try and trip her. Sinu jumped up and doged his foot and sent her own kick towards his side. Zuko dodged by moving down quickly and then, as she swung her leg, he quickly grabbed it and swung her to the ground. He put his arms on her shoulders and pinned down.

"Do not try to anger me," Zuko hissed, his threat in the air.

Sinu glared at him with anger and struggeled to get out from under his grip. She was staring into his eyes though and for a moment, was caught up in the color... It was amber... An amazing color... Warm.. yet strangely hard... Rough with black around the edges. Her breath quieted as she stared at his eyes. Zuko watched her curiously as her expression became calm. What on earth was she staring at? But he couldn't help but be filled with curiosity at her look. He hadn't seen a look like this before. In an instant, he released her, backing up slowly. That look was a new one, untouched. Sinu stood up and ran out the door, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. She ran until she found a small corner, then hide herself in it.

The tears came easier this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes, I have decided for a little twist... The awsome...no, I won't say it. You'll just have to see.

-Emma


	11. Chappie 11 Never caring

I'm getting started right away this time!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...

She picked up the pillow and threw it at Zuko, which he burnt to a crisp. Sinu let out an angry yell and stood up, throwing a fireball at his face. Zuko quickly averted it just as Sinu threw a punch to his stomach, her fist laced in fire. Zuko blocked her hand and swung his leg around to try and trip her. Sinu jumped up and doged his foot and sent her own kick towards his side. Zuko dodged by moving down quickly and then, as she swung her leg, he quickly grabbed it and swung her to the ground. He put his arms on her shoulders and pinned down.

"Do not try to anger me," Zuko hissed, his threat in the air.

Sinu glared at him with anger and struggeled to get out from under his grip. She was staring into his eyes though and for a moment, was caught up in the color... It was amber... An amazing color... Warm.. yet strangely hard... Rough with black around the edges. Her breath quieted as she stared at his eyes. Zuko watched her curiously as her expression became calm. What on earth was she staring at? But he couldn't help but be filled with curiosity at her look. He hadn't seen a look like this before. In an instant, he released her, backing up slowly. That look was a new one, untouched. Sinu stood up and ran out the door, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. She ran until she found a small corner, then hide herself in it.

The tears came easier this time.

Present...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The smell of the night air hung in the wind. Sinu leaned her head over the railing and glanced downwards at the water below, crashing and hitting itself against the side of the ship. Her heart still ached from the events of the morning. She couldn't believe that thoughts that had gone through her head! The way she looked at his eyes. How could she even think for one second that he-

No... She stopped herself, holding the blanket closer to her body. The warmth pressed against the exposed skin on her arms. Water from below sprayed mist up at her and she closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the anger swelling up inside of her. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to ride this stupid ship. All she wanted was to be back with Aang, Sokka, and Katara. That's all. Was it really that hard do? In reality, it was and so were many other things.

"I don't want to live like this!" she screamed, letting her voice get lost in the wind. She slammed her hand against the pole and it shook beneath her trembeling figure. A light flickered on from inside the ship's bunk and followed whoever was producing it. The metal door opened and Zuko stepped out, his expression full of annoyance.

"I thought I heard someone out here," he muttered, the flame on his hand dying out. "Get back inside,"

"No!" Sinu said harshly. "I will not do anything you tell me to!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and took a step forward. She was beautiful, even angry, but she was just so darn stubborn... Something about her though, it made her so different than other girls.

"I said get back inside. It's cold,"

"Oh, so what, you suddenly care about me?"

"No. But I can't go home if my bethrothed has died from a flu,"

"Yes, that's right, you only care about going home," Her voice was rising until eventully she was screaming again. "You only care about yourself!"

Zuko reached out and grabbed her shoulders, placing on hand over her mouth. "Will you keep quiet?" he hissed. "You're going to wake the crew; they don't do their best work when they need sleep and I need their best work,"

Sinu muffeled something from underneath his hand. Zuko removed his hand and waited impatiently for her to speak.

"I. Don't. Care. If. I. Die." Sinu said simpley, her eyes glittering with hate.

"Well, unfortunatly for you, I can't have that happen,"

Sinu shook his arms off of her shoulders and put her foot on the first level of the bar, rising herself off the ground. "I told you. I don't care."

Zuko's eyes widened with suprise. What on earth was she doing?

Sinu stepped up one level higher, keeping her arms on the top bar for balance. "I don't care," she whispered softly. She let her arms go and fell backwards.

"No," Zuko exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing one of her hands quickly. Her body dangeled on the side of the ship and she glared up at him.

"Let me go," she ordered him.

"No," Zuko said as he lifted her up. He pulled her up over the bar and placed her feet back on the ground firmly. Instantly, she turned back towards the water but he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. Sinu froze from the touch of his hands, hands that held her...held her close... She stared at him for a moment and Zuko reilized it was the same expression as before. Once again, he found himself lost in it. This time, however, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be found. WIthout reilizing it, he reached up a hand and pushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear. Sinu blinked once and took a deep breath. His touch felt so good, and so warm.

Perhaps against her will, she pulled away and gave him a dirty look. "No," she said quickly. She turned on her heel and ran back down into the bunks, holding a flame to light the way. Zuko stood there as if in a trance. What in the world was happening to him? Was he becoming...soft? Was he actually capable of something like that? He hadn't cared for anyone in a long time, much to long. All this...he didn't like it. But at the same time...he couldn't help but want more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sokka,"

"No,"

"Sokka please, you can't just sit there,"

"I can and I will,"

Katara groaned and leaned back on Appa. They had been flying for the whole night, and Appa was growing tired. After Sinu had been taken away, Sokka had demanded that they immeditately leave. Going on his wishes, Aang and Katara had complied, though not very happy. Sokka wouldn't talk to them. He wouldn't do anything. All he did was pack up their things and sit in the corner on Appa.

"Sokka..." Katara said softly, trying again.

"Please, Katara," Sokka said gently this time. "Just...please..."

Katara nodded and leaned back. She felt bad for him. She felt bad about everything. She couldn't believe that anything had happened. Worst of all, Sokka was broken. HIs heart and everything. She had stepped on him. She had crushed him.

Things were changing and she didn't know how.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, things are gonna happen, things good and bad. BYE NOW.


	12. Chappie 12 Kindness

Here I go!

WEEEE!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko sat in the small room with his uncle. A table sat between them and a tea kettle on a mat. Uncle Iroh sipped his tea with ease and sighed a deep long sigh. He was always saying that at least twenty minutes during the day should be spent relaxing. It was the only way he could keep Zuko frm completely freaking out. Zuko tapped his hand restlessly against his knee. He didn't like sitting still and relaxing. The silence bothered him. Uncle seemed completely calm and at peace. Part of him wanted to be like that, so easy going. Yet, to be easy going is what made Uncle retired. He was to soft.

"We are nearing the capital. Just two days now," Uncle said softly. His eyes were still closed and Zuko had thought he had fallen asleep until he had spoken.

Zuko frowned. "I thought we were suppossed to get there in one day?"

"No, there were some delays that made us get off track,"

"What kind of delays...?"

"The kind that make us late."

"Do not play games with me, Uncle,"

"Alright, alright, don't burn yourself up. One of the mechanics was distracted."

"Distracted how?"

"By...the princess."

Zuko stood up, enraged. Steam hovered off of his hands. "What did she do?"

"Try to persuade him to take us to an unfriendly earth kingdom." Uncle let out a quiet laugh. "That would have been the end for us."

Zuko let out a frusterated groan and hit his fist against the wall. She was so...so... He couldn't even find the right word to describe her!

"Perhaps, Prince Zuko, if you showed a little kindness to her, she would be a bit more...eager to be going home?"

"I can't do that. She'll leave and then I won't even have the option of going home,"

"She won't leave,"

"What do you mean?"

Uncle smirked and sipped his tea, the silence coming back. "Just show her a little kindness. It won't hurt,"

xXxXxXxXxXXXxXx

Sinu stared at the ceiling. It was a dirty ceiling, she hadn't noticed that before. In fact, this whole room was dirty. They must have given her the dirtiest room in the whole ship. The cot squeaked beneath her as she sat up. Her fingers traced the wall, leaving spots of dust on the tips of her fingers. It was a small room as well. It looked like a servants quarter.

Or a prisoners room...

There was a knock on the door and Sinu looked up, uninterested in who was knocking. Zuko stepped in and glared at her. He looked...uncomtroble. 

"Follow me," he said simpley.

Curious, Sinu stood up and followed. She told herself though, that she wasn't obeying an order, just simpley following for her own pleasure of knowing where she was going.

He led her down the hallway where there were less and less doors along the side. Where ever this was, it was private, no one was there.. He stopped at a door that was large and thick. Quickly, he took out a key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock. With a click, the door opened. Sinu took a step forward so she could see better. The room was large and clean. In fact, it took her breath away. There was a large tapestry hanging on the wall with the Fire Nation symbol on it. The bed had sheets on it that were thick and looked expensive. There was even a table with some candles on it and a rug on the floor. Zuko watched with some interest as she stepped forward into the room and looked around. He watched as she touched the edge of the candles and blew gently on the flame- not enough to blow it out, but enough to make it dance. She turned around and faced him, a confused look on her face.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"This.." Zuko said, uneasily. "Is my room,"

Sinu stood there for a second, unsure of his intentions. He didn't seem like the type to just lead a girl to his room and...

Well...she had very bad thoughts. Worst of all, she didn't know if she would resist.

"I'm giving it to you," Zuko finished. He turned to go quickly. 

"Wait," Sinu called, suprising even herself. Why had she called out to him? Zuko paused and turned around at the door. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Zuko was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "You deserve to be treated nicely," he said finally. Then he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Sinu to marvel at the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll give you five silver pieces,"

"No, ten and that's it."

Sokka groaned and put down the bag of fruit. "All I have is five,"

"All I take is ten,"

"How bout five, and this nice little lemur," Sokka said, holding up Momo, who had climbed onto his shoulder. Momo let out a squeak of anger.

The salesman rubbed his chin with his hand. "I could use me a lemur..."

With effort, Momo bit down on Sokka's hand. "Ow!" Sokka exclaimed, dropping Momo. Momo sprinted off in another direction.

"You look glum," the salesperson noted, watching Momo leave.

"Who, the lemur?"

"No, you,"

"I guess I am a little glum,"

The salesperson tossed a piece of fruit into the air and caught it, rubbing it on his shirt. He handed it to Sokka who took it, but didn't eat it.

"Now, why are you glum?"

"It's nothing...just...nothing,"

"Well, I've got some news that will make your day worse,"

The salesperson was grinning now and Sokka gave him a funny look. "And that's what you want? To make my day worse?"

"Yes!" the salesperson said, nodding his head. "And I tell you, this is interesting stuff. Turns out, the prince of the Fire Nation is marrying some lady! He's going home and the Fire Nation itself will be stronger!"

"Yeah.." Sokka said softly, putting the fruit down. "I think I've heard that somewhere.."

"I tell you, I wouldn't want to know the lady the prince is supposed to marry... She must be some angry brute, just like him,"

Sokka didn't hear the man. He had already started walking away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko stared across the wide ocean. The sunlight grazed his arms but never tanned him. He was always so pale, but he didn't mind that. It was afternoon now, and he had finished training. The light wind blew on his shoulders and on his arms that were bare. Home.. That word sounded so foreign to him.. All he had wanted to was capture the avatar, then bring him to his father. This way was easier. In some ways, he was glad to not have to capture the avatar. But in others... Capturing the avatar meant he didn't have to be home, and for some reason, he liked that. But he was glad to be going home. That was something he needed; something he craved.

There was a noise behind him as Sinu approached. He looked back and regared her quickly, turning his attention back to the water.

He couldn't help but crave her either.

"Good afternoon, Prince Zuko," she said solemly, as if it was a line someone had told her to speak.

"Good afternoon," Zuko said, the same solemness that she had.

They were quiet. Sinu stood beside him and watched the wave roll in and out. Zuko glanced down at her and couldn't help but stare. It was so weird to think of her as his...wife. They would be married... They would be together. Thinking about that made him uneasy. It was something he couldn't deal with.

"Thank you for the room," she said softly, so softly that at first he thought she hadn't spoken.

"You're...welcome," he muttered.

"Though I must say," she said after a moment. "-I don't like the rug,"

Zuko blinked and widened his eyes. "That rug was a gift from my father,"

"Well, I'm not very fond of your father either,"

"How dare you! He's the Fire Lord! How can you say that?"

She turned her head and looked at him, her expression blank while his was guarded.

"Because. I don't like any man who sends their sons out into the world because they won't fight them,"

"How did you...know that?"

"Everyone knows you were exiled."

"But..only few know the details.. How did you know?"

"I was there,"

Zuko turned completely so that he was facing her. "You were there?"

"Visiting. My mother and I. Of course, we were hidden in the background like a proper lady should be. I wasn't raised to fight at that time,"

Zuko was silent. Sinu sighed gently and Zuko got the sudden urge to want to hold her.

"I don't understand why you want to go home to someone like that..." she whispered.

"I just want to go home. Doesn't matter if there's anyone there I don't like. I just..don't want to be at sea anymore.."

"Understandable."

She turned around so that she could face him. Her breath caught in her throat. He was staring at her...a confusion in his eyes, yet she knew that look. It had been given to her by Sokka. Without reilizing it, she leaned forward and brought her lips to his lips. There was a shock as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled away softly, her eyes staring at him with a type of compassion in them.

"I can't do this.." she whispered, but she wasn't sure if she was telling him this or herself.

"Yes, you can," Zuko said softly. He had never had a feeling like this before. He liked it though, it was different from fighting.

"You're right, I can. I shouldn't though... You're just lucky I don't follow the rules,"

She leaned forward again and placed her lips on his, a bit more force this time. Her arms coiled themselves around his neck and his found their way around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Awww, I left you at a happy part... Sort of...

-Emma


	13. Chappie 13 Tame

Okay, I bring to you a very long chappie. In fact, this will probably take me at least two class periods to write but I have gym tomorrow so it will be a little longer. Plus, I'm doing research on Switzerland, so it will take a bit longer to get up.

You won't be dissipointed though..

Or...I hope you won't at least...

Anyway, I've been working on this chappie for a long time. It's long. And for the reviewer who used to be JLyn. No, I'm not annoyed! Really! And I don't know if she's over Sokka, just...positive that he hates her. It's like the rebound... I dunno... I'm debating on how to end this story...

xXxXxX

"Prince Zuko, we land in moments!"

Zuko nodded at the information and put his hands on the railing. This was it.. This was the Fire Nation capital. Finally they had arrived. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to let out a yell, but he couldn't. He had to remain solem in the eyes of his people. Sinu walked up slowly to him and stood there, her expression guarded. Her feelings were...undecided on how she felt about that afternoon. She liked the kiss, that was positive, but Sokka... What about him?

'What about him?' she asked herself. 'He thinks you betrayed him and look -here you are- you did'

She shook her head at these thoughts causing Zuko to glance down at her. He didn't speak though. A moment later the ship slowed and hit the dock. The large platform was lowered from the ship. Sinu's eyes widened at the city. It was huge... People were gathered around the dock cheering and laughing. Their prince had returned. She hadn't known Zuko had been so..so..missed..

From the look on his face, he didn't seem to reilize them, he just seemed happy to be home.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly, almost as if he was asking himself as well.

Sinu shook her head. "To marry you? No. To be in the Fire Nation? No. But I have to anyway, so it doesn't matter,"

The crowd's cheers got louder as Uncle Iroh walked off of the ship and raised his arms in triumph. Zuko made his way easily down the platform with Sinu at his side. Several people whisteled. Sinu stared at them. They were dressed poorly, some better than others. Balloons hung in the air, and ribbons flew around. Up ahead though, Sinu felt her spirits dampen.

"Oh no..." she muttered.

"What?" Zuko asked her, a bit of concern in his voice. Sinu looked over at him. She hadn't known he had heard her.

"Nothing it's just...my mother,"

A large woman stood up ahead in the back of a carriage contraption. She wore the finest clothes and on her head was the royal crown. She held out her hand as Sinu approached her and Sinu took it. She held it to her nose and bowed softly.

"Mother," she said simpley.

"Daughter, it is good to see you again. Your husband, Prince Zuko, I presume?"

Zuko bowed like Sinu had, but his feet were together. "Yes,"

"I hope you show this girl how to respect people. Her manners are questionalbe,"

Zuko blinked, not sure what to say, when Sinu stepped in.

"Of course mother, I'll make sure he shows me the upmost horrors,"

Her mother nodded and waited for them to step into the contraption. Zuko just blinked again. That conversation was almost as cold as his father and him were. It was perhaps even colder.

Sinu wanted to slap her mother for insulting her like that. Questionable manners...she'd show her questionable manners... Out of the corner of her eye though she saw a young boy. He was in the middle of two older boys. They held a teddy bear above his head and were mocking him. Sinu could feel her hand tense.

"Come along then, daughter, it is time to go,"

Sinu glanced at her mother, then at the boy. "Of course..." she said, her voice fading off.

Zuko stepped into the contraption and held out his hand to help Sinu in. She stared at him then glanced back at the young boy, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, looking at her mother's shocked face. "Excuse me for a moment,"

She turned on her heel and strode off towards the boy, the crowd parting as she passed. The older boy laughed at the younger boy who had frozen and watched Sinu approach. The older boy's laugh echoed in the silence. Everyone was watching; tension lacing the air.

"Excuse me," Sinu said patiently. The older boy turned and the color drained from his face.

"I wasn't doing nothing," he stammered. "We were just playing, that's all,"

"I'm sure you were," Sinu said, getting to her knees. "-but I don't think your friend here appreciates the game you are playing..."

She held out her hand and the older boy stared at it, as if it was some type of poison. He carefully placed the bear into her hand then turned and ran. Sinu smiled and turned to the younger boy who was trembeling. 

"I believe that this is yours," she said happily. She held out the teddy bear to him and he quickly grabbed it, holding it close to his chest.

"Thank you," he muttered, his big eyes watery. Sinu smiled and patted his head, then she stood and walked back to the contraption. The crowd was silent other than the few murmers. Her mother watched her with a stern face as Zuko helped her into the contraption.

The contraption lurched forward and set off in an even pace towards the Fire Lords home.

Or in otherwords, the palace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to help!"

"A villenger! You touched a villenger!"

"Mother, I couldn't stand it, alright!"

"There's a lot of things you can't stand but you just have to reilize that it doesn't matter anymore!"

"It does matter! It matters to me!"

Sinu turned, her hair flying out around her shoulders. Zuko watched their arguement with interest. Sinu's mother, who's name was Madame Beliu (Bell-lee-loo), was determined to straighten her daughter out, while Sinu would do no such thing.

"I don't care if it matters to you! You are a princess and will behave like a princess should!"

"I never asked to be a princess!"

Her mother took a step forward and flung her hand across the side of Sinu's face. The sound of a smack bounced off the walls and Zuko's eyes widened. Madame Beliu took a deep breath and turned, leaving the room. Sinu hung her head down and sighed, bringing a hand to her face.

"Ow..." she muttered softly. Zuko took a step forward but paused, sensing that maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"Zuko..." Sinu said suddenly, softly- so softly that it caught him off guard, "-could you...would you mind..just...I..."

Zuko nodded his head solemly, a certain saddness subsiding over him. "I understand," he said quietly.

He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He understood what it was like to feel so horrible, so disloyal to your family. When he was burned, he had laid in the doctor's wing for hours by himself, mourning in the fact that he had failed. Maybe Sinu felt like she failed as well. Maybe she had felt that way all along. The feeling would never go away, no matter how hard a person tried. The scars would never leave; they stayed forever.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko looked around, uncertain where the voice had come from. A man was approaching him, a man wearing a gray robe and an odd looking hat. His black beard went along with his pinched up face and his eyes were squinty.

"Yes..?" Zuko said slowly, unsure of who this man was.

"My name is Gingei (Jin- Gie (like Jin the alcohol and Gie rhymes with die)) and I will be you and the princess's royal advisor,"

Zuko's face fell. Advisors... He had forgotten all about them... Every palace had them, every royal member had to keep one.

"Thank you for your assistance Gingei, but I really don't need an advisor," Zuko said sternly, praying that this man would just go away.

He didn't. Instead he began to follow Zuko as he strode down the hall. "On request of your father sir, is why I am here. He wishes for you to have an advisor and I must say, I have my work cut out for me,"

Zuko stopped and faced the small man. He frowned at this. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Well, your wife-to-be, sir. Running off like that," Gingei let out an odd laugh. "-that is a dishonor to the strengh your family has built up. The people will think that their rulers are getting soft and weak,"

"She's not weak,"

"She's certainly untamed and wild. A man like yourself should not tolerate that. As your advisor, I recommend that you tame her,"

Tame her? What did that mean? Gingei kept saying it but Zuko had no idea what it meant. He was about to speak when a voice interupted him.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, there you are. Would you like to join me for a nice cup of tea?"

Relief spread through Zuko as he glanced over at his approaching Uncle. "Of course,"

Uncle raised his eyebrows in suprise at Zuko's answer and nodded. Zuko followed Uncle and looked back over his shoulder to make sure Gingei was gone.

"Uncle, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask me anything,"

"What is..taming?"

Uncle froze, a horrified expression on his face. Zuko was at first taken back by this. He had never seen his Uncle anything but happy or stern in a fight. Never angry...never shocked like this.

"Where," Uncle said, malice in his voice. "Did you hear that term?"

"My advisor says I should tame Sinu. What does that mean?"

"Taming is a very bad thing, Prince Zuko. Very bad indeed,"

"But what does it mean?"

Uncle sighed and brought a hand to rub his eyes. He looked towards the ceiling then back at Zuko. "Beat. It means to beat someone to show them who is in control. To beat them so badly that they cannot walk. To make them afraid." He paused for a second before continuing. "It is not a pleasant thing, Prince Zuko, it is a very horrifing thing."

"Then why do they want me to tame her?"

"To control her! To take away that free spirit that makes her who she is! They want to make her just a figure in the background!"

"I can't do that to her..."

"I know, Prince Zuko, I know. Your father was looking for you, I believe. We'll have to have tea later,"

Father... The word stung Zuko as if he had been stabbed in the gut by a sword. He was afraid now, terrified to face his father.

He knew it would come to this though.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rise..."

Zuko stood, the flames around him dancing.

"Prince Zuko...my son... It has been too long,"

"Much to long, father,"

"You failed to bring me the avatar,"

"He stood to be a hard task to accomplish,"

"No excuses. Do you find your bride to be fitting?"

Zuko winced. "Yes, very fitting."

"I was told today of an occurance with the civilians..."

"There was no occurance,"

"Oh? Tell me, son, do you have trouble handeling your wife?"

"No."

"And she obeys you?"

Zuko was silent. The Fire Lord grinned, a grin that Zuko could see even though he wasn't looking at his father. "Do not lie to me, Zuko,"

"No.."

The Fire Lord sat back in his throne, the flames around him growing in height. He was annoyed. Zuko could see that plainly.

"Your wife has made her way down to the village square. I have sent two of my men after her."

"With no disrespect father, but may I ask why?"

"To tame her of course,"

"But.." Zuko's eyes widened in shock. It was almost as if he had been hit again. "I don't understand.."

"If you cannot control your wife, I shall show her that there are always people above her that can,"

He said it with such hate, such cruelty that Zuko almost could see why people hated the Fire Nation. He bowed though, halfway down, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, father,"

"You may leave..."

The large doors shut behind him as he made his way down the hallway. When he got to the corner, Uncle stood there, confusion in his eyes.

"What did he say? What's wrong?" Uncle question, his voice eager to know.

"I've got to go, I've got to get to her before they do,"

"Who? Prince Zuko, what's going on?"

"It's Sinu, he's having her tamed,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu smiled at the villengers as she passed them. The basket on her arm was filled with apples and oranges, her two favorite fruit. It swung from side to side as she walked. Eyes lingered on her, aware of her royalty. Sinu didn't notice though, she simpley walked. She stopped at one stand and lifted an apple.

"How much for this one?"

The woman at the stand raised her eyebrows in suprise and her eyes widened. "Oh..well...you don't have to pay,"

"I would like to though,"

"Then...it's...two coins..."

Sinu held out the coins and placed the apple in the basket. She was about to say her thanks when the woman grabbed her arm. Sinu stared at the hand and looked at the woman, wondering whether to be afraid or concerned. The woman's eyes though were filled with gratitude.

"Thank you, for helping my son," she said softly.

Sinu relaxed as the hand slipped away from her arm and she let a smile grace her mouth. She nodded and turned. She walked on a bit, aware suddenly that there were two men following behind her. Surely two men couldn't pray on royalty...? She could have them arrested.. Or killed... Anything she wanted. But they continued to follow, making her uneasy and a bit tense. She turned down a path reilizing that it was bare and unpopulated. The men behind her snickered and crossed their arms.

"No where to run, your highness," One said with a laugh.

"Who are you?" Sinu demanded. "I'll have you know that if you try anything, I'll have you both arrested,"

"We're here on orders," the other one said. He was slightly larger than the other one and with a blond beard. Sinu frowned and clutched the basket tighter.

"What orders?" she asked.

"Orders from the Fire Lord.."

Her grip tightened. With her free hand, she reached into the basket and grabbed an apple. She threw it at the man without a beard and ran. The man caught the apple and burned it in the palm of his hand. The men glanced at each other and snickered, taking after her. Sinu threw down the basket, apples and oranges flying everywhere. These were not the ordinary soliders though. They were the Fire Lord's soliders, specially trained. They weren't dumb enough to trip on an apple or stumble on an orange. She tossed down the basket and continued running, her heart pounding in her ears. Looking behind her she noticed that only one man was running after her. Her eyes widened as she reilized that one man must be-

She collided into something and fell backwards, scrambeling to get up and then clutching her arm. The bearded man chuckled as he stood infront of her. Even standing, he still towered over her. Sinu heard the other man laugh as he walked slowly closer from behind.

"Like I said, no where to run,"

"Leave me be," Sinu ordered.

The men shook their heads. "Fire Lord's orders come above yours. We have a job to do,"

"And I plan to do it throughly," the one without a beard added.

He walked over to her, picking her up by the neck. Sinu let out a gasp as she reilized that her air was suddenly cut off. The skin at her neck began to slowly burn and she let out a muffeled scream. The bearded man laughed.

"You know, if she wasn't royalty, I'd say I would be the one to marry her," he said with a grin.

"Hey, I'm not letting this go to waste. She is way to good for the prince, anyway." He leaned closer to Sinu. She could smell his foul breath. "I'll give you what he can't," he said with a smirk.

Sinu let out a frusterated groan as she tried to kick him but it was a failed attempt. "Let me go," she said, a plea more than anything.

"No, we have orders, and we'll finish what we started,"

The one without a beard licked his lips happily and stroked her face with his free hand. Sinu felt herself shudder uncomtrobly beneath his touch. He leaned forward and forced her lips to open, running his tounge into her mouth. The bearded man looked both ways and checked to see if anyone was coming, ignoring the fact that his partner was locking lips with Sinu. Sinu could feel her eyes swell up with tears as the man ran his hands down her body. She was useless. She had never been taught how to fight against these things. According to her mother, it was pointless for a woman to fight because she would always have a man to protect her.

Great.., Sinu thought. Where's the man protecting me now?

Just then, the bearded man stopped laughing. He fell down with an oof, his side burned and bleeding. The man kissing her didn't seem to notice as his one hand lifted the edge of her skirt. Just then, he was ripped away from her and Sinu slid down the wall she was held against and sat down, clutching her eyes together. There were some muffeled noises and a scream before she felt arms wrap around her. She struggled against them.

"No!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Sinu! Sinu, it's okay!" the voice said, still holding her. It was firmiliar. Sinu kept her eyes closed as the person picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "It's okay.." it said again, softer this time.

Sinu couldn't help but glance at the men on the ground. They were both dead. The bearded man's eyes watched her with a blank expression and the one without a beard sat in a puddle of blood. She buried her head in the shoulder again and let out a cry. The man held her closer to him.

Sinu wept silently as Zuko carried her back to the palace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yep... Okay... I have to go now... Bye!

-Emma


	14. Chappie 14 To go or not

Lol! Thank you for the reviews but yes, I would like it if maybe people would review every two chapters or something (That way you can still review, as you said you like doing so) I looked at my computer and had 10 emails and I was like "OH SHIT!" My mom was like "Who are those from?" My response was that they were my friends sending me those annoying forwards...

It worked, but that was really close...

Anyways, onto the chappie.

And yes, Evil Plushie Queen, you may have a hug! And a waffle! hands you a waffle Enjoy! Oh, and anyone else who wants a waffle may have one as well! Gives you all waffles

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I just...I just..." Sinu let out a cry as she buried her head deeper into Zuko's shoulder. "What did I do? What did I do to anyone?"

Zuko held her closer, a bit uncomtroble with the way she was acting but he couldn't help but like the way it felt to hold her in his arms.

"You didn't do anything," He said. There.. That sounded like the right thing to say in a moment like this. Something to make her feel better... Of course, she didn't know the real reason for why she had been attacked. It was his fault. It was all because they thought he couldn't control her... Because of him, she was hurt. Her neck, which was wrapped in bandages now, had been bleeding and burned to a second degree. Not to mention the mental damage it had done to her mind... Even though she wanted him to hold her to make her feel safe, she still shuddered involuntarily beneath his touch.

It was...ironic..

"Then why," Sinu said after a moment, her voice sounding calmer. "-would the Fire Lord send those men with orders to harm me? Tell me that,"

Zuko was silent. Without knowing it, his hand stroked her hair. After a moment of silence, Sinu pulled out of his arms and stared at him with eyes wide.

"Zuko...what are you not telling me?" she asked quietly. She sounded almost..betrayed.

"Nothing, nothing," Zuko said, rather quickly.

Sinu stood up, her eyes still unsure, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Alright..." she said, her tone wavering. "I think I'm going to go to bed now...I am tired,"

Zuko nodded and watched her knees. When the door closed, his head fell so that it was resting in the palm of his hand. He didn't like feeling like this... She made him weak, she made him vunerable. Yet at the same time, he wanted to get close to her. He wanted to feel the silkiness of her hair and the warmth of her skin. He wanted to see her smile when she was amused by something. But all that...all that wanting wasn't who he was. It wasn't who he had been for a long time. He didn't know if he wanted to change, yet change was coming.

He just didn't know it yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sokka..."

Sokka was silent, carving a chunk of wood into a whistle. Katara looked up at the stars and closed her eyes, letting out a large sigh. She heard the fire crackeling and the constant noise of Sokka hacking away at wood. He had been quiet for days now. His eyes had been dull and he wasn't the Sokka she knew.

He wasn't her brother anymore... And for once in her life, she missed that. She missed that clumsy oaf that he was. Or..had been, anyway. She looked up, hearing Aang laughing and talking to Momo while Appa got a drink. She wondered if Aang could see the change too.. Of course he could, it was so obvious.

"Sokka..." Katara began, trying again. The knife faltered for a second before continuing. "Sokka, please,"

There was no response. He glanced up at her though, his eyes expressionless. He just wasn't the same anymore.

"What do you want, Katara?" he said in a hushed tone, as if someone might be listening.

"I just..I just want my brother back!" she exclaimed. It felt good to say that. Good to finally get it off her chest.

"Yeah well.." Sokka said, his voice trailing off as he continued cutting the wood. It wasn't taking shape. It was all different angles and was about to break in half.

"Please, Sokka, talk to me. I'm your sister, I want to help you,"

"What if I don't want to be helped?"

"Sokka.."

Katara paused, afraid that if she continued then he would never speak again. Afraid that she would just push him farther away.

"Talk to me," she begged him. Sokka let out a frusterated groan as the wood snapped in half. He took it in his hand and threw it into the trees around them.

"I can't talk about it, Katara," he said after a moment.

"Tell me this then. Did you love her?"

"I don't know... I sure liked her... I think that if I had been given more time, I could have..."

"Do you miss her?"

Sokka paused, his mind elsewhere. "Yes... When I met her, I thought she would be some Fire Nation scum that was just trying to rob us or something...but she wasn't. She was stubborn and arrogant and witty and-"

"A lot like you,"

He grinned, the first one in a while. "Yeah, a lot like me,"

Katara sighed knowing what would make him happy. It had to be done though if she wanted her brother back. "Sokka, I have an idea,"

He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with interest and confusion. "What?"

"What if...we went there.."

"Went where?"

"Let me finish," She waited to see if he wasn't going to interupt, then kept talking. "What if we went there, and I don't know, somehow got you inside the Fire Nation capital... Then, you could see her,"

Sokka leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting, that you could help her get free,"

"Get free!" he exclaimed, leaping up. "She's a princess! A princess! She's supposed to marry a prince and be happy! That's the way things go,"

"But she wansn't happy. You saw how she struggeled to go with Zuko. She was screaming for you to save her." Katara grinned wickedly. "So, go save her, Sokka. Go save her,"

"I can't...it's to dangerous,"

"You said that you could fall in love with her. Isn't that worth it?"

"Yeah but..."

"Aang and I will help you,"

"Help with what?" Aang asked, walking through the trees with Momo on his shoulder. Appa followed lazily behind. Katara gave him a warm smile before answering.

"Help Sokka get back the love of his life,"

"Who, Sinu?"

"Yep. We're going to break into the Fire Nation capital,"

"Sounds fun, when do we go?"

Katara glanced at Sokka, her expression serious. His was even more serious. He was gazing at the ground. "Well, Sokka...do we go?"

After a moment, he looked up at them, a smile forming on his lips. "We leave in the morning,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Prince Zuko!"

Uncle came rushing into his room. Zuko sat up, the book he was reading falling to the ground. "What is it, Uncle? Is it Sinu? Is she hurt?"

"No, no," Uncle said, panting and trying to catch his breath. "Nothing like that. It's the Fire Lord, he wants to see you," Uncle's eyes narrowed. "Immediately..."

Zuko nodded and stood. Uncle walked beside him as he made his way to the throne room. Before entering, he gave his Uncle one last glance- Uncle gave him a quick thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Zuko made his way into the all to firmiliar room. He fell to his knees and bowed before his father.

"Stand up," his father ordered. Zuko noticed it was a bit harsher than usual. Bad day?

He stood none the less and put his hands behind his back.

"You, Prince Zuko, are a symbol. A symbol of disloyalty and betrayal,"

The words hurt, but he took them with ease. He had been ready for them.

"Your wife-to-be...even worse. Weak, wild, and yet you won't do anything about it."

That's cause I don't want to change her, Zuko thought to himself. Of course, he didn't say that.

"I sent men to tame her so you wouldn't have to. Overall it was very kind of me. You are a coward. You are as weak as her. You wouldn't let her get tamed, would you? You killed two of my best men."

"I'm sorry, father," Zuko said quietly.

The fire around them rose as his father swiped his hand through the air. "Silence!" he bellowed hatefully. "You leave me no choice! If you do not tame your wife in two days, then your marriage is off. You will once more be exiled."

Zuko's eyes widened. He wanted o argue and wanted to yell, but he held his tounge. Instead he bowed and said his thanks.

"Remember...if you fail to do so, you will never again set foot on this land, avatar or no,"

Zuko bowed once more in a sign of respect before turning and leaving. When he shut the doors he leaned his back against them. Taming... He had to tame Sinu.

She would hate him for always.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yeppers. Odd word that...

"Yeppers!"

Who said that? I must find them, and destroy them.

-Emma

Yeppersyeppersyeppersyeppers, rhymes with Pepper!


	15. Chappie 15 Smells of blood

Okay, so, happy Friday people. I like Fridays.

And about that email thing... Way to complicated. I only get on at school and yadda yadda, lol, I'm just really lazy. I am odd like that though... YAYNESS!

So, here I go! WEEEEEEE!

XxXxXxxXxXxXx

Sinu was walking down the hallway of the palace. It was one of the many hallways. This place, she figured, must have over a hundred rooms. It was far to big for her liking. Someone could get lost going down to the dining hall. She turned a corner and froze, facing a solider. He stood there, almost confused, his helmet covering his face. Sinu took a step back and held out a hand, almost as if to ward him off.

"I don't know what the Fire Lord told you but-"

"Sinu?"

Her breath caught in her throat. The solider had slid off the helmet. He walked towards her and took her into his arms.

"Sokka," Sinu breathed. "Oh my god, Sokka,"

His hands rubbed her back and stroked her hair with ease and a calmness. Sinu closed her eyes, reilizing that this must be a dream. But it wasn't, it was real.

"How are you here?" she asked, her voice in a whisper.

"Aang and Katara, we snuck over here undetected. No one noticed us. We took one of the guards prisoner and I stole his armor,"

"Oh my god, Sokka,"

She pressed closer to him, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. Sokka placed a rough kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Sinu." he said after a moment. "I'm sorry I said all those things. I just... I just..."

"I know," Sinu said, nodding her head in agreement. "I should have told you, but I didn't,"

"You didn't have to tell me! I would have reacted the same way as I did before,"

"But...why did you come back?"

He was silent for a moment then took her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up towards his face and grinned.

"Because I'm falling in love with you,"

Sinu didn't hesitate to lean forward and place a kiss on his lips. His wonderful, soft lips... They parted with ease and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She could feel his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to the cold armor he wore. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she memorized every detail of his kiss. She felt like she was flying. This was Sokka... This was no dream. She couldn't even feel this way in a dream.

Reilizing what was going on she quickly pulled away, against her own free will. "Sokka, you have to put that helmet back on,"

Sokka blinked, startled that she had pulled away when he didn't want her to. "Wha...Why?"

"You can't go around without it. You might be recognized by Zuko,"

"Oh yeah..Zuko..." his voice turned harsher. "How is he anyway,"

"He's fine, thanks for asking," Sinu said quickly- anything to get him to put that helmet back on. "Please, Sokka, you can't be seen,"

"Then let's leave, right now,"

"I...can't..."

"What? Do you actually want to get married? You were the one screaming for me to save you!"

"Sokka! Lower your voice!" She paused a moment to make sure no one was coming. "Now...if I leave now, then people will think I ran away again. They'll come looking for me. But, if I leave after I'm married and bound to the royal code, then people may think that I was kidnapped...or even worse...dead..."

Sokka took this in then thought for a moment. "You want to fake your own death?"

"Why not? It would be easy. But, we have to wait until after the marriage,"

"You'll be married to him then..."

She placed a hand on his chest and gently kissed his lips once more. "I know," she whispered. "Everything's going to be alright though,"

She was about to say more when she saw a set of guards coming forward. She took a step backwards and her expression turned stern.

"I said I would like a glass of water! How dare you hesitate!" she yelled at Sokka, who had already put his helmet back on, just in time.

He bowed his head in shamefulness and turned on his heel. The other guards gave her a passing glance and continued on their way. When Sokka was halfway down the hall, he turned and gave her a thumbs up sign. Sinu snickered to herself and continued the opposite way.

She continued walking until she came to an unfirmiliar hallway. It looked similar to the one that she had drank tea with Uncle...maybe it was the same one? She didn't know... She kept walking, a smile on her face when she saw Zuko approaching. She couldn't help but like him just a little, but Sokka was here. That changed things.

"Good afternoon, Zuko," she said pleasantly.

He stood infront of her, a frown on his face. His eyes looked like they were fighting a battle inside his mind. Sinu blinked and stared at him, concern washing over her.

"Is everything alright?"

Zuko looked at the ground. He was full of guilt, Sinu reilized. Maybe he was going to cancel the wedding?

He looked back up at her, and Sinu swore she saw a look of hurt. "Please.." he said softly. "Forgive me,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now...where did my tea go?"

Uncle stopped at a door, opened it, and shook his head, continuing on his way. "Nope...not that one,"

He couldn't help it. He often got lost in the palace. All he wanted now was to find his tea room and relax. He felt overworked and needed this time to himself. Afterall, he had to assist Zuko with his marriage. It was odd to think of the boy getting married. He was young and with a full life ahead of him. But he was stubborn, didn't seem like the marrying type...

He chuckled at the picture of Zuko a father. Maybe he wouldn't even speak to the child. Certainly he'd have no idea how to handle it... The crying...the smells... Zuko would freak out. He couldn't help but pity the mother of his child.

He turned a corner and sniffed. A smell had been caught in the air. It was foul, yet firmiliar. It smelled like when he went on a battle and he and his men were coming home. The men would be covered with scars and wounds that would bleed a lot. That's what it smelled like... blood...

His feet pacened. He didn't know what was going on, but surely it wouldn't be good. He turned another corner, his mind blank and worry rising in his chest. That smell was getting stronger. The smell of blood.

He turned one last corner before his feet came to an abrupt halt. Lying in the middle of the hallway was Sinu. There would wounds on her arms and on her legs and she lay in a puddle of blood that seemed to be getting larger. Most of it seemed to be coming from a large cut on her head. Her nose was bleeding and blood dribbled down from her chin. Her eyes were half open and half closed but she seemed unconscious. Uncle Iroh took another step forward, not sure if she was breathing. He was answered in a moment when Sinu let out a cough and spat out blood. She didn't seem able to move though. Her clothes looked black from all the blood. His eyes drifted to her skin where he saw the wounds that confirmed his worst fears.

She was covered in burn marks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

...Ahhh, I didn't like writing that.

So horrible...

-Emma


	16. Chappie 16 Disgust

Wow. You guys are mad.

I like that...

In a good way of course. But you're gonna hate me after this chapter. hides in fear I HAVE MUFFINS! DO NOT HARM ME!

I know that a lot of people are totally shocked by all that, but it had to be done. Zuko has been wanting to go home for so long and to have it taken away from him... I guess it was one of those "act on instinct" You know, one of those things that happens when you are totally devasted or something. I don't think he really wanted to do what he did, but he thought he had no other choice.

sigh Oh well, I must keep writing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...

He turned one last corner before his feet came to an abrupt halt. Lying in the middle of the hallway was Sinu. There would wounds on her arms and on her legs and she lay in a puddle of blood that seemed to be getting larger. Most of it seemed to be coming from a large cut on her head. Her nose was bleeding and blood dribbled down from her chin. Her eyes were half open and half closed but she seemed unconscious. Uncle Iroh took another step forward, not sure if she was breathing. He was answered in a moment when Sinu let out a cough and spat out blood. She didn't seem able to move though. Her clothes looked black from all the blood. His eyes drifted to her skin where he saw the wounds that confirmed his worst fears.

She was covered in burn marks.

Present...

Sinu lay in the white bed that was placed in the white room. There was little light in the room, the walls dark in their shadows. The only furniture in there was the small bed and a small wooden table in the far corner with one wooden chair next to it. Sinu was breathing heavily, her chest falling and rising slowly. There wasn't much the doctors could do for her. Only time could heal her wounds. They applied the proper rubs and oils to her skin and checked her pulse every hour but that was about it. It was up to her.

Uncle sat in the chair in the corner, his eyes on the girl. He had been shocked at first. Completely and utterly shocked. That all subsided when he had to yell for help and assist in getting the blood covered girl to the hospital wing. She left a trail the whole way there. His shocked feeling had been replaced with one more of calm. A calm in the moment. A calm to reilize what had happened. Now, he was just filled with mixed emotions. Dissipointment...anger...denial, even. None of that mattered though.

He watched Sinu as she lay there. Occasionally her eyes would twitch and her mouth would frown. He thought she might wake up, but she was only dreaming. Her eyelids had bruises on them and her one leg was wrapped in bandages. That had been the worst. Shattered bones... She may never walk the same way again. Certainly, she would never run the same way. She could never go very fast without feeling the horrible pain. One of her arms was in bandages and her other leg was left in bruises and burns. Second degree burns all over her... In some places third.. Her hands were scortched and her back had a large cut in it.

Uncle closed his eyes; not sleeping, just thinking. Horrible... That was a word he used to describe this. Yet, even that word failed in comparison. Nothing could describe this. This poor girl.. She had been beautiful, now she was a mummified bride. She hadn't deserved this though, Uncle thought to himself. No one does... She was so pure, had never hurt anyone. She always wanted to help instead. But no, no, she got this.

His eyes opened as he heard the door creak. It was opened. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his nephew, who seemed incapable of saying anything. He only stared at Sinu, eyes wide and horror-struck as though he wasn't the one who had done this to her. Uncle stood up, walking over to his frozen nephew. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, eyes filled with disgust. Zuko stared at him, eyes still wide, yet shock filled his expression. He had never seen Uncle angry; not even in worst times. He was always such a calm man and so collected. This was a change, a change that he had brought.

"How dare you even think of stepping into this room!" Uncle exclaimed. He let go of Zuko's shoulders and turned his back, looking at Sinu and everything his nephew had done to her. He turned back around, eyes blazing. "How dare you!"

"Uncle, I-"

"You were the one who said you couldn't do that to her! I thought you cared about her!"

Zuko was silent, staring at his uncle with a stoic expression. He couldn't form words right now and even if he could, he had no idea what to say. So he let Uncle keep talking.

"She didn't deserve this! You never did deserve her! She did nothing to you, nothing at all. It's true that she may have tried to run away but she had every right! Then you go around and do this-" he motioned towards Sinu, who's eyes were clutched together as she dreamed. Though, it looked more like a nightmare.

"Uncle, I didn't have a choice!" Zuko exclaimed.

"No! You always have a choice! And you chose this,"

They stood there for a moment. Uncle was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes glaring at Zuko. He had never been so angry before. What he would do right now for a cup of tea... He rubbed his temple with one hand, feeling himself calming down. All that screaming wasn't good for a man of his age. He lowered his voice, softer, yet at the same time harsh.

"I sat in here for to many years with your mother. I didn't think that I would ever have to witness this again, least by you," he said in a tone that was strained.

Zuko felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His mother... She had left when he was younger. Just...vanished. "My...mother was in here?"

"She was tamed constantly, always speaking out, always disobeying. Yet at the same time, she was perfectly obedient. She loved your father, yet he treated her like..." Uncle's voice trailed off as his gaze shifted over to Sinu. Zuko looked over at her as well. He couldn't bare to look at her. She was a mess, a complete mess. A mess that he had made. He wanted to hold her, gently and like a lover would. He wanted to kiss those frail lips of hers once more and tell her that it wasn't him. It was someone else, and he would go get revenge for her. She would laugh and tell him not to waste his time, but that the thought was incredibly sweet of him. Then, she would stroke his face with a longing and she would kiss his lips as he kissed her back.

But of course, that wasn't what would happen now. He couldn't go get revenge on an imaginary figure. She had seen him, and he had seen her. He had seen the look in her eyes of betrayal, of hurt. He shuddered though he wasn't cold.

"Uncle...I didn't have a choice," Zuko repeated, his voice calmer, as though he was trying to convince himself.

"Why? Why didn't you have a choice?" Uncle muttered, as though he honestly didn't care.

"Father said that if I didn't, he would call off the marriage,"

"My brother, is a liar."

"What do you mean? He said to me that he would-"

"He lied."

"Why..why would he do that?"

"You're father wanted her to be under control, but do you honestly think he would cancel the wedding? When you two wed, you combind two powers. The southern Fire Nation tribe and this one. Your father would have so much power. He would never cancel it,"

Zuko took a step backwards in shock. "No...then why.."

"Because. He wants his only son to grow up to be just like him,"

Before Zuko could respond, a low moan came from the bed. Sinu lifted up one shoulder, as though trying to turn on her side. She let out a gasp and clutched her side, then clutched her arm, then moaned again reilizing that if she moved something would hurt. Her eyes lifted half open and she closed them. Then she opened them full way, the look dull and blank. Uncle was at her side in a moment. He looked down at her, seeing if she was still there.

"Sinu?" he asked quietly. "Sinu, how are you feeling,"

She looked around the white room, taking in it's features before reilizing what people stood in the room. Her face contorted into a look of anger when her eyes setteled on Zuko. Immediately, she tried to sit up, but recoiled from the pain. That didn't stop her though, for she kept trying to get up. Uncle pushed against her shoulders, trying to get her to lie back down.

"Get him out of here!" Sinu screamed, her voice hoarse and dry. Zuko took a step back. "Get him out of here, now!"

She struggeled against Uncle, who shot Zuko a look. Zuko gave Sinu one more glance before turning and leaving. Sinu was breathing raggidly. At least now she was back in the bed. Uncle let out a sigh and placed a wet wash cloth back onto her forehead.

"I'll kill him," Sinu said between clentched teeth. Uncle sadly shook his head.

"No, you won't. You're not that type of person,"

"I could be. I really could be."

She was silent as Uncle retreated back to the chair and took out a book. He glanced over at her, only to find her staring at the door. He sighed again as she closed her eyes and fell back into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good afternoon, Zuko," she said pleasantly.

He stood infront of her, a frown on his face. His eyes looked like they were fighting a battle inside his mind. Sinu blinked and stared at him, concern washing over her.

"Is everything alright?"

Zuko looked at the ground. He was full of guilt, Sinu reilized. Maybe he was going to cancel the wedding?

He looked back up at her, and Sinu swore she saw a look of hurt. "Please.." he said softly. "Forgive me,"

Sinu took a step backwards, uncertainty lacing her expression.

"Forgive you? Zuko, don't be silly, you haven't done anything," she said with a false laugh.

"Not yet,"

Not yet? Sinu stared at him as he took a step forward. He looked so hurt, so horrible. She wanted to hold him and tell him everything was alright. She knew Sokka might not like that, but perhaps she could just hold him as a friend. A friend who just cared about him in a...friendly way. She took a step towards him, giving him a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist but he was as still and solid as could be. She felt his back stiffen. A bit worried, she took a step backwards and placed a hand on the side of his face, right below his jaw line.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

He hesitated, staring at her before grabbing her hand. Sinu at first smiled, thinking he was going to kiss her, but his grip tightened. Sinu tried to pull her hand free but it didn't work.

"Zuko? What are you doing? Let me go!" she exclaimed, pulling on her hand in his grasp. His expression was gone though. He looked like a mindless fool doing something that they didn't believe themselves capable of.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed. "Let. Me. Go!" On the last word, she kicked on his foot. It couldn't have hurt him that much; his shoes were thick. It was, however, enough to startle him. He let go of her hand and she turned and ran. A hand reached out and caught her hair though. Sinu let out a shriek as she fell backwards. She could feel tears burning at the edges of her eyes as she tried to stand up. She turned and faced him as he approached, hands wrapped around her arms.

"Zuko? Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer. He only took his fist and swung at her. It hit her right across the cheek, slamming her into the wall. She let out a shrill cry as she moved to the left to avoid another hit. Taking her leg, she aimed a kick at his side but he grabbed her leg and twisted. Sinu let out another yell as she spun to the ground, landing hard on her side. She heard a snapping as her leg felt like a thousand daggers split into her skin right then. She tried to stand but only fell over, only to recieve the equal amount of pain into her arm. "Stop it!" she exclaimed. She could taste the blood in her mouth. The horrible taste... She summoned the energy and shot a fireball at him, only to find it to weak and frail. It fell to the ground before it even reached him. He pulled her up by the shoulder and she was slammed into the wall. She could feel the trail of blood making it's way down her forehead. Everything hurt... everything hurt so badly... She could feel her body be slammed down onto the ground and heard the soft clicking of shoes walking way.

For some odd reason she outstretched her hurt arm towards the noise. "Come back," she breathed. "Come back and help me," By now she could see a red pool around her. Had someone spilled something? No...it smelled of blood. She wanted to vomit but held it in. Instead she coughed and blood sputtered from her mouth. Her skin was burning, she could feel it. A slight crisp.

She closed her eyes halfway, not willing herself to shut them all the way for fear that she might not open them again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yeah, that was horrible wasn't it? See, I didn't like writing that, but you people deserve to know what happened. Or at least, you know what happened, but you deserve to know the details. I also had to get Uncle angry. He's not always so calm. Okay, so hope you enjoyed it.

Kinda creepy, eh?

-Emma


	17. Chappie 17 Believing

You guys are really funny when you're mad. Funny in a good way of course. All those threats towards Zuko...

I think some people may be concerned that it's not how Zuko would act or not like Uncle would act, but Zuko was desperate and foolish and Uncle was just totally pissed off. Oh, pardon me for my language... Anyway, I also had to get Uncle mad. I mean, he's always so calm. He was not just going to sit around when Zuko did this. No, he was going to get mad.

Thank you for the reviews though! You are all really to kind. I mean it. Stop. LOL! Just kidding.

Okay, so happy Tuesday!

I just reread the end to 16. Omg. That was creepy, awsomely creepy. I like it...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...

"Get him out of here!" Sinu screamed, her voice hoarse and dry. Zuko took a step back. "Get him out of here, now!"

She struggeled against Uncle, who shot Zuko a look. Zuko gave Sinu one more glance before turning and leaving. Sinu was breathing raggidly. At least now she was back in the bed. Uncle let out a sigh and placed a wet wash cloth back onto her forehead.

"I'll kill him," Sinu said between clentched teeth. Uncle sadly shook his head.

"No, you won't. You're not that type of person,"

"I could be. I really could be."

She was silent as Uncle retreated back to the chair and took out a book. He glanced over at her, only to find her staring at the door. He sighed again as she closed her eyes and fell back into sleep.

Present...

Zuko sat on the edge of the railing outside his room. His room. The room he had wanted for so long. Now that he had it though...it just didn't seem all that worth it. Sure, home was nice, he could admit that. But something had changed..

Sinu.

He looked at his hands as the sun set slowly behind him. The falling light cast an orange glow on his pale skin. They made it look like his hands were on fire. How could he have done that to her? His hands clentched into fists. He knew he was a monster. A horrible person, someone that everyone feared, but now, his fears were confirmed. He had hurt the only person he had even remotely cared about. How could he have done that?

She would never talk to him again. Never look at him, even. She had been so angry back there...and she had had every right. The look on her face cut into him like daggers. He could still hardly breathe. How? How would she ever forgive him? He only had done what he thought he needed to do. But Uncle was right, he had had a choice. He could have told her to run, set her free. That would mean no more home though. He would be forced back onto that ship of his until he had captured the avatar.

How great would that be?

He brought his hands to his side and glanced at the sun. It was going down, making the world a darker place. "I'm...sorry," he whispered, hoping some how that Sinu could hear his plea. The wind whisteled and he heard the rusteling of the tree leaves. No, she couldn't.

And maybe she never would.

xXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXx

"Ah, Sinu, good to see you're up!"

Uncle walked in, leaving the door open behind him. The sun shone through the window on this new day and the room was bright. Sinu smiled at him, sitting up in the bed with her feet hanging over the edge. Next to her bed were two poles that looked like crutches. Her hand reached out for them, but they fell to the ground with a clapping sound.

"Yes, but I suppose 'up' is just to positive," she said with a small smile.

"Here, let me get those,"

He picked up the crutches from the ground and handed them to her. Carefully, she adjusted them and stood up, keeping her one bandaged leg off the ground. "So good to stand..." she muttered.

She hesitated for a moment, before trying to walk. She was a bit dizzy but that didn't stop her. In a moment, she put a foot forward and stepped on it. Perfect. She could walk, though it looked as though she was stumbeling. The crutches were very uncomtroble.

"How are you doing?" Uncle asked her, his voice going quiet.

"Fine," Sinu said, making her way on the crutches, and going in a circle. "-the doctors say that I'll be making a full recovery. They don't know if my leg will be able to take the force of running though,"

"No..I meant," he gazed at her, his expression intense. "-how are you doing?"

Sinu stopped, her face falling. She looked away from Uncle and towards the window. It had been three days...three very long days...

"I'm..." her voice trailed off before she could get out a proper adjective. She frowned, and walked back towards the bed. She placed the crutches on the side and sat down, the bed squeaking beneath her. "I'm...confused..hurt...angry...everything except the good things." She looked back up at Uncle. "I feel like I've been betrayed,"

Uncle nodded his sympathy. "He wants to talk to you. Badly,"

Sinu turned her head away quickly. Her eyes were narrowed. "I don't wish to speak with him. Never again,"

"You are still getting married to him,"

"I suppose I have to. My mother came in here...she congradulated me... Said it was about time," Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "She said it was all for the best and I should just suck it up. She said that the greatest wives are the ones who can be tamed without shedding a tear,"

"You're mother has been hypnotized by the allure of society."

She let out a strained laugh. "Isn't that the truth,"

They chatted for about ten more minutes before Uncle had to leave. She didn't want him to leave. He was like a father to her. And she was horribly lonely. No one to talk to. The only person who wanted to talk to her was the one person she didn't want to see.

Then, there was Sokka. He hadn't heard the news. Then again...he probably had. She hadn't seen him since when they met in the hallway. He was trying to blend in though, she knew. Most likely, he was in the guards corridors; listening to their gossip and enjoying their meals. He would hear the news and come running.

Yet, she knew he wouldn't. He knew that once he got here, she would scold him. Tell him to go back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uncle turned the hallway corner and walked down the way. She seemed alright, though he could see her pain. She needed to talk to him, he didn't like to admit that. But they were to be married. She was to have his heir. They had to speak, at least once more. Then it wouldn't matter if they never spoke again, as long as Zuko was able to say what he wanted. She was stubborn though, just like him.

A guard passed by him, running rather quickly. He hit the edge of Uncle's shoulder and uttered a 'Sorry sir,' rather quickly. Uncle stopped, his eye brows raising. That voice sounded firmiliar.

"Young man," he called to the guard, who stopped and turned around quickly. "-come here,"

The guard came, though he looked like he didn't want to. Uncle looked at him closely. "Take your helmet off,"

The guard hesitated but did what he was asked. His eyes looked off in another direction. Uncle smiled and leaned back.

"I thought so.. You're the boy from the forest. The one who's been traveling with the avatar?"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" The boy asked, trying to act brave. Uncle let out a quiet laugh.

"Well, I could have you arrested. But, I'm in a good mood, so I won't,"

"What's your trick?"

"You love her, don't you?"

The boy was silent, his eyes wide. He glanced at the ground, his face going somewhat red. "Yeah..I guess I do,"

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, and frankly I don't want to. What I do know is that she's alright, she's standing even! But if you go in there, it will blow everything. Just stay here, she's alright,"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"She's marrying my nephew. I need her to be alright. I wouldn't lie about something like that,"

The boy sighed, obviosly saddened by the fact that he couldn't go see her. He put his helmet back on and gave a half bow, then walked back down the hallway he came from. Uncle slowly shook his head with a smile and continued on his way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sinu stared at the ceiling. She didn't like it. In fact, she didn't like this whole room. It was to white and to bland. It reeked of...doctor...stuff... That hospital smell. It made her want to vomit.

The door opened and she smiled, thinking it was Uncle. It wasn't though and she immediately frowned.

"Get out of here," she said harshly.

"Sinu," Zuko said slowly. "Please, you have to let me speak,"

"I don't have to let you do anything! You've done enough!"

"You can't possibly believe that I wanted to do what I did,"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know, okay? I honestly don't know! All I know is that you are a rude, selfish jerk who cares nothing about anyone else,"

He stepped closer and she held out her hand. "Stay back!" she warned him. He approached her though and placed a hand on the side of her face. Sinu could feel herself melt. 'No! No! You're supposed to hate him!' she screamed inside her head.

"That's not true, Sinu," Zuko said, in a soft tone that was unusual for him. "I find myself caring about you,"

She pushed his hand away, not looking into those beautiful eyes of his. "Bullshit. If you cared about me you wouldn't of-" she cut herself off, not wanting to repeat it. She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"It's just that...my father,"

"You're father? It's always about your father, isn't it?"

"No, he just, he said he was going to cancel the wedding if I didn't,"

"So of course, you did the right thing." she replied sarcastically.

"I didn't want to,"

"Sure didn't seem that way,"

"Well, that's the way it was! I didn't want to hurt you! I told myself that I would never hurt you like I hurt everyone else!"

They were silent. His voice echoed off the walls. Sinu stared at him, eyes wide. He looked so...frail now. She had never seen him so...open and so vunerable. He just was so real right now. Not hard, not intense, just...real. Real feelings. His eyes were wide and filled with hurt. For a second, she thought he might cry. But no, even the real Zuko wouldn't cry. He couldn't.

"Please, Sinu, you've got to believe me! You make me feel...different than other people do! You're annoying and stubborn and completely ignorant but I can't help but just wish that..."

Sinu frowned, listening to his words, but the anger still was in her. "Wished that what?"

He bit the edge of his lip and stared at her. "Wished that...if I wasn't a prince and you weren't a princess...you'd still marry me,"

Her eyes widened and he mouthed formed an 'O' shape. "Zuko..." she said softly, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. He walked over to the door, pausing and turning around slightly.

"I understand if you never wish to speak to me again. I can grant you that,"

Then he was gone. Sinu sat there, staring at the door where Zuko had once stood. Uncle came a minute later and stared at the retreating Zuko and glanced in the room at Sinu.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah..." Sinu breathed, still in shock. "Everything's fine,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Awww, he does have a soft side after all!

HE'S NOT A ROCK AFTER ALL!

-Emma


	18. Authors Note

Okay guys, I'm taking a little break. See, I have this other story I need to finish. It's on Zatch Bell in Anime. If you like the show Zatch Bell then find my story called "Hall of Mirrors"

So, I'm sorry about stopping, it will get finished but that may be in the next school year.

See ya

-Emma


End file.
